Chuck Vs The Return From Walkabout
by jaytoyz
Summary: With a mighty roar, Godzilla begins trampling the innocent...what?, it's Chuck and Sarah...and the rest of the gang...characters you know & love...like?...tolerate?...anyway, Walkabout-return...more of my little AU...if U liked that...U'll like this..JT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just couldn't wait…I know, I know…you're just as shocked as I am…some readers asked about the ending and I had planned to take a few weeks off before starting this one…didn't happen…got inspired this morning…believe it or not, by Violet Bartowski…thanks Frea…I couldn't lose the smile and as I worked on the outline for this it just flowed…I figured, what the heck…I'd toss out a taste and see how it went over….this is much shorter than my usual chapters so I guess I'll label it as a prologue…and I'll go from there if enough people like it…that's right…back to it again…begging for your approval…or disapproval…just hit the review.

So…did I dazzle with my slip into canon and then the slide back out?…anyone else tried this trick?…wait…did I dazzle like that 80's x-man character Dazzler?…man, I really hope not…that would suck…well, you're the ones to judge…hit that review what-cha-ma-call-it.

Oh yeah…no beta…mis-spelled words and dangling partic…wait, that sounds sorta dirty…where was I?…oh yeah…unlike Chuck and any other characters in the 'Chuckverse', which I don't own… I do actually own all of the errors contained here.

Thanks Jim. JT

Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 1

Chuck walked away from the bar after speaking briefly with Colonel John Casey. He scanned the crowded club while he wondered, for what seemed like the millionth time, what had happened to the smiling Casey he'd seen in Sturgis. 'Oh, that's right' he told himself, 'that Casey and …and my wife weren't real.'

Shaking his head in attempt to chase away the dark thoughts that always threatened whenever he thought of his lost 'life', he resumed his search for a glimpse of his angel.

It had been over six months since he awoken in this world. He refused to claim this world as his own because he refused to believe that the world where he and Sarah had been married, however briefly, hadn't been real. He allowed his mind to drift back, replaying for him the moment when he'd opened his eyes and found himself in a strangely sterile looking white room. The man he'd often cursed but had recently found forgiveness for, Bryce Larkin, was seated against the wall with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. His open and lifeless eyes seemed to be staring at the stark, white floor. Turning slowly, Chuck noticed the five strange men surrounding him, their guns aimed at what Chuck was sure to be vital parts of his anatomy. Beyond the men he caught sight of Colonel John Casey, leaning against the wall, looking confused and pissed. Finally, he found the blue eyes of his blonde haired angel…Sarah Bartowski. He looked into her eyes and couldn't believe what he saw…there was fear…and worse that that, disappointment…making him wonder what he had done wrong, what he had done to hurt her.

Chuck was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when the crowd in front of him seemed to pert, magically. All thoughts left his mind as he caught sight of the blue eyes that had been haunting him for months. He watched as Sarah slowly got to her feet, her eyes never leaving his as she started to move. His strength seemed to fail as he willed himself towards his angel, finally feeling his feet respond to his commands as Sarah seemed to float towards him. As he got closer, he could see the disappointment flash in her eyes again. Moments later he was standing closer to her than he'd been since that horrible day on the train platform, wondering if he had misread the look in her eyes…'no', he told himself, 'definitely disgust' he concluded.

"Kiss me Chuck!" she demanded.

"Uh…Sarah…what?"

"Kiss me now!" she demanded again and he couldn't say no. Pulling her to him, he did as he was told, kissing his angel…hoping she would feel all the love and hope he put into the kiss. He was in heaven with his angel and then suddenly, he wasn't. Sarah had stepped back, breaking the kiss. The love he wanted to see flashed in her eyes briefly, only to be replaced with disgust…again. Before he could ask what he'd done wrong, before he could beg for her forgiveness, the sound of a slap and a sudden explosion of pain overwhelmed him. 'Why had his angel struck him?' he asked himself as he fought the darkness that was crowding the edges of his vision. 'I can't live with her hatred anymore' he told himself before the darkness won the fight.

-00-0-0-0-0-000-

Chuck was swimming through molasses…his eyes felt like they had been glued shut and his ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. He remembered the club, he remembered Casey's look of disdain and worst of all, he remembered the look of disgust in his Sarah's eyes. His heart broke again and he knew he was crying, great wracking sobs shaking him. He struggled to gain control of his traitorous body, fighting to open his eyes, fighting to hear, fighting to move…anything. Suddenly, he could hear. "Chuck" a voice called to him. "Chuck, please" the voice called again and he struggled to get to the voice because he recognized the sound of his angel. "Chuck, please, come back to me" the siren called again, closer this time.

"Sarah, I'm sorry" he tried to scream, despite the pain that suddenly flared. "Please, Sarah, don't hate me" he tried again to speak around the sandpaper in his throat. "Sarah" he called again, using the last of his strength to force his eyes open. Blinking his eyes in an attempt to shed the tears still pooled there, his vision slowly cleared and his breath caught in his throat. He finally focused his sight on the most beautiful blue eyes in the world that seemed to be floating just inches away and his smiled when he saw the concern and, much more importantly, the love he had been aching for, reflected in them.

"Sarah…" he started, only to find a finger placed gently on his lips.

"Shhhhh…" she whispered. "Here, drink some water…your throat probably hurts." She held a straw to his lips and watched as he struggled to swallow. "Slow down, stud…not so fast" she told him with a small smile.

Chuck couldn't believe that water could taste so good and he smiled as it seemed to quench the fire in his throat. His eyes never left Sarah's face. He wondered about the tan that he didn't remember seeding at the club…thinking about the club reminded him of the kiss…and the slap. He connected the dots after realizing that he was in a hospital bed but before he could ask Sarah why she'd slapped him so hard…he slid back to sleep.

"Chuck…" Sarah asked quietly, not worried about his quick descent back into sleep. Ellie had told her that coma patients often fell back to sleep once they'd emerged from the coma. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before using a damp washcloth to wipe the tears from his face. "Chuck…what happened in there?" she asked, not expecting an answer right away but willing to wait…as long as it took.

-00-0-0-00-0

Chuck opened his eyes and noticed right away that the lights weren't as bright as…before. Not sure how long he'd been asleep since the last time he looked into Sarah's eyes, he started to take notice of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the warm body that molded to his side. He wondered why Sarah was in bed with him…didn't she hate him. He remembered the disgust in her eyes before she'd hit him. Before he could wake his bedmate to ask the questions he wasn't sure he wanted answers to, a gruff voice from the doorway distracted him.

"So, numb nuts, you're awake…ready to get back to work? At least, let Walker take you home so someone who really needs it, can use the bed. I'm sure she'll be happy to continue the sponge baths at home" Colonel John Casey said with a smile.

Something was wrong but before Chuck could put his finger on it, Casey stepped aside after someone slapped his shoulder.

"Hey B…looking good. Glad you're back with us. There's a ride in two weeks…you and the wifey gonna make it?"

"Ginger?"

A/N: Again So? Your verdict matters to me. Please review. JT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, after the stunning reboot, I'm finally back for more with the cast that Jim encouraged…actually, he didn't encourage the cast so much as he encouraged me, leaving you all stuck with the results…the second part to the story that got me going…the one that started it all…the one…sorry, all out of phrases…hopefully this chapter answers, sorta, what universe Chuck is in…not THE Chuck…just the one I'm bossing around…anywho…big thanks to all of the readers who continue to support my public therapy…it's so much less expensive than actual medication…maybe just as habit forming, but still…for those misguided few who ask…Last(ish)?…soon(ish)…Swimmer?…more fluffy goodness soon(ish)…more Shnuff fics?…god, I hope not…they always leave this nasty ring around my brain…I scrub and scrub…what else can I do?…hey, gotta go, just got a real nice letter from this Nigerian Prince fella…if he's anywhere near as talented as that Purple Rain Prince fella, I'm gonna send him all my money… JT

Surprise, surprise, surprise…beta free…and pride dov it!

Thanks, Jim.

Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout Chapter 2

_Previously : _

"_Ginger?"_

And now :-

"Hey 'B', welcome back to the land of the living. You had a lot of people worried…even John" Ginger said as she watched the confusion on his face slowly start to fade, being replaced with look of relief. Walking around to the far side of the bed, she leaned down and gave Chuck a quick kiss on the forehead. Straightening back up, she pulled a phone from her pocket before heading back towards the door. "I've got to make some calls" she said when she paused at the door. "I'll be back to see you soon. You'll have to tell me all about your adventure" she finished before turning to leave.

Sarah had been standing by the bedside and as soon as Ginger had made her exit, she dropped the side rail and started to climb in beside Chuck. The sudden appearance of her brother in law brought her plan to a screeching halt, one leg already positioned next to her husband.

"Hey, bro…awesome to see that you're back with us. Sarah?…I'm gonna need a few minutes to check things and remove the catheter."

Chuck could swear he heard Sarah growl as she slowly slid her leg back out of the bed. Stepping a little to the side, she made room for Devon who was smiling as he started his checkup. After taking a quick look at his chart, he took his pulse and then checked his eyes. After putting his penlight back into his breast pocket, he glanced at his sister-in-law before beginning to lift the sheet, obviously readying himself to remove the catheter.

"Chuck, you're going to feel a slight tug…and it might hurt a little. Ready? On three then…one, two…"

"Ow…what happened to three?" Chuck asked, sounding more confused than hurt.

"Hey, bro…you know that we never make it to three. We're probably going to keep you for another day…observation and few tests that Ellie and your dad are gonna want to run. One of them should be stopping by soon. I've got to get back to Westside for my shift."

"Westside? So…um…so, where am I?" Chuck asked, the look of confusion back on his face.

After a quick glance at Sarah, who nodded, Devon smiled again. "This is a secure facility, tied pretty closely to the Intersect but we can treat other 'patients' as well." Devon answered, adding his own air quotes to patients.

"Well…Devon. As long as you and Ellie are happy…"

"Dude, we spent a lot of time considering the offer…we even talked with your dad about it before we said yes. The government paid off our student loans which means we can get started on our family a lot sooner than we had planned…you know, getting you and Sarah a niece or nephew…"

"Yeah, I get it. As long as you and Ellie are happy…I guess that's all that matters."

"Chuck…bro…it really is a good deal. Well, I'll let you two get back to…whatever I interrupted. See ya soon." Devon said over his shoulder as he left.

Chuck watched the retreating form of his brother in law for a few moments before he noticed that his wife had slid into the bed and was in the process of molding herself to his side. He smiled as she placed her head on his chest while her hand sought out his, pulling his arm around her. After placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he watched in amazement as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Noticing, for the first time, the dark smudges under her eyes, he realized how tired she must have been and promised himself to let her sleep…they could talk later. As he slowly started putting together a mental list of questions he needed answered, he drifted back to sleep, never making it past the first question on his list…'what the hell had happened?'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Chuck awoke again, Sarah was still wrapped tightly around him, her breathing slow and steady. Looking around the room he was surprised to find Carina standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Chuckles" she said softly, "its good to see those brown eyes again. You just missed your dad and Ellie. Want me to let them know you're awake?" Seeing him give a slight shake of his head, she walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Sarah before looking back at Chuck. "She's been a mess without you. Between spending time with your dad and Ellie in the lab and sitting here with you, I don't think she's slept more than ten hours…total. I was about ready to tranq her…just to make her sleep…"

"And I would've whipped your ass…once I woke up." Sarah said, her head still on Chuck's chest but obviously wide awake.

"Hello, beautiful" Chuck said as stared down into her blue eyes. "I'm glad you're awake…I need to get out of bed…nature calls and all that." Before he could say anything else, Sarah was out of bed and offering her hand, ready to lend any support she could. Taking his time, he was soon on his feet, glad to have the help as he shuffled towards the bathroom. Carina's teasing offer to 'lend a hand' was met with a growl from Sarah as she closed the bathroom door behind them.

Minutes later, after convincing Sarah he'd be alright by himself, Chuck emerged from the bathroom to find Sarah, Carina, his sister and his dad all gathered together, talking in hushed tones. Pausing to see if he could hear anything and discovering that he couldn't, he cleared his throat and almost laughed when four heads suddenly whipped in his direction…each person looking like they'd been caught…well, whispering behind his back. The spell broken, the huddle dispersed, each person moving in a slightly different direction. Sarah seemed to flow to his side, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright? Anything I can do?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around his waist, a note of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Sarah. Everything is where it should be and it all seems to be working."

"We'll see about that later" she replied in a soft voice as she gave him a little eyebrow wiggle.

"Well, I see his blush is still working" Ellie offered with a smile as she picked up the chart from the end of the bed.

"Charles, you have no idea how glad I am to see you up and about" his dad said after making his way around the bed and pulling him into an awkward hug. After releasing him, he stepped back and joined Ellie in looking over his chart.

"Alright…what's going on?" Chuck asked after watching everyone else in the room exchanging glances. Starting with his wife, he slowly looked around the room, following everyone else's looks until four of the five people in the room were staring at Carina.

"What?…so that's how it's going to be" Carina said after seeing everyone staring her way and watching as three sets of eyes suddenly found something of interest on the floor. "Fine…well, Chuckles, it seems that the General wants an audience."

"What…right now?"

"Well…as close to right now as you can manage" Carina answered, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"She wants a video conference…right now?" Chuck asked.

"Well…actually…she wants a face to face." Seeing the confusion on his face, Carina continued, "she's here…at the facility. Chuck, she flew in right after the download went sideways. She insisted on taking over the investigation…personally. She's been taking names and kicking ass ever since…"

"Ever since what, Carina?" he asked when he noticed that her sudden silence. "Ever since what?" he asked again. "I would really appreciate it if somebody would answer my question…Carina?…El?…dad?…well, then…I guess that leaves you, my darling wife" he finished as he turned to stare into her eyes.

"Chuck…someone tried to kill you" Sarah said in a soft voice, tears suddenly appearing in her eyes. "Some how, the Ring got to one of Beckman's people and they managed to change a few lines in the Intersect 2.0 code…nobody caught it …and you almost died" she finished before burying her face in his chest.

"How bad was it, dad?"

"Charles…it was close. If the person had changed a few more lines, you never would have woken up. It took me three days to find what they'd done and another day to write a 'cure'. Your sister and I uploaded it to you yesterday."

"Dad…I'm more than a little confused. Would you mind trying to clear things up for me? Sarah told me I'd been in a coma four six days…but to me, it was six months. I lived six heartbreaking months…I lost Sarah…Bryce died right in front of me…and you disappeared…again. What the hell is going on in my head, dad? I know that this is new…to everyone. I haven't even talked to Sarah about it yet. What the fuck is the intersect doing to me?"

"Charles…I don't know. I think…no, I believe that the corrupted code may have caused your…I don't know what to call it… your 'other' life? No matter what anyone says, the brain really is a huge unknown…and yours, well yours is unlike any other brain I've ever encountered. I can't tell you what happened. You were comatose, physically…but your brain was operating at a amazingly accelerated rate. Your sister and I couldn't begin to explain what was happening and after we uploaded the 'cure', everything began to return to the levels we saw before the original 2.0 upload. I wish I could tell you more, but…"

"That's really all we know, Chuck" Ellie finished. "I'm helping dad with his research and as soon as we know more…I promise you'll be the first to know."

"So…the 2.0 is a failure?" Chuck asked. Not sure how he would feel if the six months he 'lived' turned out to be for nothing.

"Well…we don't think so. There is one last step…an activation code, if you will. We wanted to wait until…well, until you decided if you wanted to take the last step" Ellie said as she glanced back and forth between her father and her brother.

"NO!" Sarah yelled, suddenly back in the conversation. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she turned and glared at Orion. "He went through all of this and you didn't even finish it? No! I won't let you hurt him anymore. I won't take that risk…I won't let him take that risk. Not again!"

"Sarah…the intersect is already in …there. All we did was design an 'on' switch. There is no danger…he's already made it through the hard part. This is just the last step" Ellie said, moving to stand right in front of Sarah. "I've gone over all of dad's notes and I believe him…I believe that Chuck's past the worst of it…and, I made dad design an 'off' switch as well. If it gets to be too much, we can shut it down."

Sarah seemed lost in thought, her eyes un-focused as she considered everything she'd heard in the last five minutes. Having come to a decision, she shook her head. "Everyone out, now! My husband and I need to talk…alone…NOW!" Not even bothering to look to see if her command had been followed, she grabbed Chuck's hand and led him to the bed. "Assume the position" she whispered and waited as he slid onto the bed. Once he'd relaxed back onto the pillow, she climbed in next to him and put her head on his chest.

"Sarah, I…"

"Shhhh…give me a minute or two, please" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close as she could.

After almost five minutes, Chuck felt Sarah shift her position. Looking down, he saw her blue eyes staring up at him. "Sarah…"

"What did you mean, Chuck…when you said you 'lost' me.

"When I 'woke' up…the first time…you'd gone with Bryce so he could download the 2.0. Fulcrum had attacked and Bryce got shot. I snuck in and after Bryce died, I realized that I had to download the Intersect in order to keep it out of their hands. You were mad when you found out but you sorta accepted it. You asked me to run with you…to go off the grid. A few weeks later, I decided not to run…you were waiting for me and when I said no, when I said that I was going to stay and finish the training Beckman was putting me through…that's when you started hating me. I…I was so lost without you. I remembered all of this life but the other life seemed just as real…I started thinking this was a dream and then…well, I spent so long hating myself and missing you…when I woke up after you slapped me…I tell you more, later…and I saw Ginger…well, it's been a little confusing, to say the least. I just want this…all of this…to be real…to be my life."

Sliding softly upwards, Sarah placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "This is real…this, here, now…" she said as she touched his chest to emphasize each word. "…I almost lost you and …I can't go through that again. It's your decision and I'll support you…whatever you decide…please, just be sure because…if your dad and Ellie are wrong…Chuck, the end of you would be the end of me…do you understand?"

"Sarah…I love you. If I thought that not going through with this would keep you safe…we'd be out of here tonight. The truth is, the Ring isn't going to stop. They're going to keep coming and I honestly believe that the best hope for you and me…and our family and friends, is for me to do this. The only way I can make it through this is knowing that you're going to be here…with me. I need you…I've seen what I'm like without you…the Intersect won't work for me without you in my life…please, I just need to know that you'll be here for me…for us…"

"Of course…there's nowhere else I could be" she answered before kissing him. Gently breaking the kiss, she looked down into the brown eyes that she loved. "So, should we go tell them?"

"Not right away" Chuck answered before pulling her back into a passionate kiss.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

General Diane Beckman slowed as she approached the group of people gathered outside of the asset's room. The sound of her shoes had evidently betrayed her as five sets of eyes turned to stare at her. "So, is the asset ready to get this show on the road?" The silent glares that greeted her actually unnerved her…a little. 'What has this young man done to inspire such fierce loyalty in these people?' she asked herself as she took an unconscious step backwards.

"Diane…you might want to go wait in the conference room" Orion suggested, leaving no doubt about his feelings for the woman. "We'll join you when we're ready."

"That sounds acceptable" she answered, trying to leave the impression that she was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. Turning quickly, she walked off…not looking back or breaking stride until she had turned a corner and was sure that she was out of sight. "Jesus, Bartowski…what am I going to do with you?" she whispered to herself.

After finding her way to the briefing room, General Diane Beckman sought out the place at the table that she was sure would command the most respect. Taking the seat, she opened the folder she'd carried in with her. Looking over the first page, she paused about half-way down. 'What am I doing here?' she asked herself, not for the first time. Before she could give herself her standard answer, the door to the room swung open and the asset walked in, followed closely by his wife and the rest of the group that she realized was actually his family…related or not, this group radiated a closeness that unnerved her. Even the 'loose cannon', Carina Hansen, seemed to have found a home with them.

"General…I guess you're wondering why I called you here" Chuck Bartowski said with a smile.

"Mr. Bartowski…you didn't call…oh, I see…how very amusing. Well, once everyone finds a seat, I'll get started…"

"No, General, you won't… 'get started'…I will" Chuck said with a iron in his voice that Diane Beckman had never heard before. "First…'Mr. Bartowski is my dad…I would prefer it if you called me Chuck…I don't really like Charles all that much and since we'll be working together, I think 'Chuck' will be just fine. Second…there are several things that we…" he looked around at the people gathered at the table, "…need to discuss before I 'flip' the on switch. Sit back and pay attention…this is gonna be a bumpy ride…"

A/N: Leaving a meeting up in the air? A cliffy? Please discuss among yourselves…we'll vote next time. Please leave them reviews…good or bad, they always leave me tinglin'…in a good way. JT


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one's a little shorter than the last...what can I say...it just happens...still, I got you some…a little sooner than I thought but…if you're gonna complain, I can delay the next chapter a little…so, what's your name, where you from, what do you do…that's great, thanks for sharing. Just to give fair warning, despite some fluffiness and something unexpected…I'm planning on, maybe, actually trying to write some action…maybe…if I can…any hints or suggestions will be read with an open mind…well, as open as a mind this old and abused can get…I'm just saying…oh, I just remembered…someone question the lack of 'funniness' in my rambles so I thought I'd try something different…so, a termite walks into a bar and says 'is the bar tender here?'…thanks, I know…a surprise I'm not in front of a microphone…what, you're saying you're not surprised?…Ow, that hurts my feelings…just for that, no pudding for you! JT

I don't own Chuck or any of his relations, friends or enemies…and I'm making next to nothing for slaving away over this hot keyboard…well, ok…you caught me…I'm making nothing. While on a roll with depressing news, this is beta free…sorry. All errors in content are completely my own. Please review.

Thanks Jim.

Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 3

General Diane Beckman looked at the group of people who were seated around the conference table, wondering again what it was that seemed to bind such a disparate group of individuals together. Of course, she recognized the bonds between the Bartowski family which now included one of the finest agents that the CIA ever produced but she couldn't explain the presence of Colonel John Casey or Agent Carina Miller, both of whom had been offered their choice of assignments. They'd both surprised her by requesting assignment with placement with 'Team Intersect'. The final seat at the table was occupied by a woman who was a mystery to her. She knew all of the essential facts…date of birth, schooling, family… but she didn't know why she was included in the group. Both Colonel Casey and Chuck Bartowski had asked for her inclusion and, after a very lengthy and very detailed vetting process, she'd been cleared.

Chuck watched as the General looked down at the folder sitting opened in front of her. She looked up when the door to the conference room opened and watched as Devon Woodcomb entered and then made his way to the seat beside his wife.

"Sorry I'm late…I had to assist on an emergency procedure and the traffic was less than awesome…"

"That's fine, Dr. Woodcomb…we're actually still waiting for the final member of this team…once he arrives, we'll get this briefing underway" the General said, not bothering to look up from the file she was looking through…again.

"I'm sorry, General…" Chuck said after clearing his throat, "…what final member? I was under the impression that we were 'Team Intersect'." he finished as he gestured to the people seated around the table.

"I've decided to put the group under the control of a senior Agent…someone whose experience, both in running larger teams and with The Ring, will allow this group to operate with peak efficiency."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, the conference room door swung open and a tall, dark haired man strolled in. A few steps left him standing behind the General and he then looked down at a folder he held in his hands before scanning the room, briefly pausing on each person seated at the table.

"This is Special Agent Daniel Shaw. He'll be directing Team Interesect…using whatever assets are available in our fight against The Ring…and make no mistake, we're in for a fight. Agent Shaw…" the General said before sitting back down.

"Thank you General…I've read all of your files and I'm sure I'll be able to use all of you…"Daniel Shaw said as he allowed his eyes, after making contact with everyone seated at the table, to come to rest on Sarah. "It's good to see that you've decided to return to duty, Agent Walker…I'm looking forward to working closely with you…" he said with a faint smile on his face. "… and the asset as well" he added, almost as an afterthought.

Chuck placed a steadying hand on his wife's thigh, knowing that she was dangerously close to saying something to this douche bag that Beckman had decided to saddle them with. Before he could say anything, his dad spoke up.

"Daniel Shaw…I've heard your name before…so, you're an expert on The Ring?" Orion asked, not sounding particularly impressed.

"Yes…Mr. Bartowski…that's correct…"

"That's Dr. Bartowski…" Carina corrected the Agent, sounding as unimpressed as Orion, who smiled briefly at the unexpected support.

"Oh, of course…Dr. Bartowski. To answer your question…yes , I've been investigating Fulcrum and The Ring for several years. I'm looking forward to using the intersect in putting an end to their threat. Now, I'll go over what I've been able to uncover over the last few years…"

While Special Agent Daniel Shaw droned on, sharing his 'amazing and insightful' knowledge of Fulcrum and The Ring, Orion took a blank piece of paper and, after writing down a string of letters and numbers, got to his feet and placed the page in front of Chuck.

Daniel Shaw stopped talking and watched with curiosity as Chuck Bartowski seemed to have a small fit of some kind. Sure he was witnessing some sort of intersect related event, he waited to see what happened. He took note of the fact that everyone seemed to have forgotten that he was even present, their attention focused solely on the asset.

"Agent Walker…Sarah…is something wrong with the asset" Daniel Shaw asked, not really concerned, just not happy that he was no-longer the focal point in the room. He was so busy trying to figure out how to re-direct everyone's attention back to himself, he almost missed Sarah's words.

"Agent Shaw…" she said without her eyes leaving Chuck, "…the next time you speak to me, you will address me as Agent Bartowski or, if you insist on being un-professional, you may address me as Mrs. Bartowski. As long as we are forced to work with you, you will refrain from addressing me by my first name. You will also stop referring to my husband as 'the asset'…you will refer to him as Mr. Bartowski. If you insist on being informal, his friends call him Chuck…but you may call him Charles. Have I made myself clear?" she finished, the threatening tone in her voice leaving no doubt about her feelings.

Just as Daniel Shaw was about to explain that he would run things as he saw fit, he noticed that the eyes of the young man seated across from him suddenly re-focused, only to lose focus after making eye contact with him and then re-focused again, seconds later. Taking note that the asset had started tracing a small circle on the table with his forefinger, he looked to the side when Colonel John Casey suddenly pushed his chair backwards and got to his feet. Before he could do anything, he was thrown backwards as his shoulder exploded in pain. At the same time, his brain registered the sound of a gun being discharged. Closing his eyes for a moment, he re-opened them to find Colonel John Casey and Agent Carina Hansen staring down at him, their pistols aimed at his forehead.

General Diane Beckman was shocked…and it took a lot to shock her. Looking across the table, she noticed that Chuck Bartowski still had the pistol in his hand pointed at the area where Daniel Shaw's shoulder had been just seconds before. Standing almost on top of him, Sarah Bartowski also had her weapon drawn, looking like a mamma bear protecting her young. Glancing to her side, she found Agents Casey and Hansen, both standing over Special Agent Daniel Shaw, their weapons aimed directly at his head. "Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on here?" she asked after what seemed like minutes had passed.

"That man is with the Ring" Chuck finally said after he engaged the safety on the pistol in his hand and set it on the table.

"Are you out of your mind? Daniel Shaw is not…"

"General" Chuck said, cutting her off, "whatever Daniel Shaw may be…he is not the man I just shot."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" General Beckman asked, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"General…I don't know who that piece of shit is, but Daniel Shaw was arrested on the night of his seventeenth birthday for driving under the influence. The arresting officer, after making sure that he did everything by the book…mug shots, social security number, fingerprints, blood test…sat in court and watched as the family's high priced attorney got everything dismissed. It was a small town and somehow, all records where sealed and then 'lost'. The arresting officer had taken a 'dislike' to the 'red headed prick', as he described Daniel Shaw, and kept a copy of the paperwork for himself. Years later, when he was about to retire, the officer re-entered the paperwork into the system. By that time, 'your' Daniel Shaw was already working for the CIA. The only problem is that 'Danny' boy here, he's not a red head, he's not five foot four and he doesn't have AB Negative blood."

"And you know all this because…"

"Because, that paper dad set in front of me…the one with the odd series of letters and numbers…it activated the Intersect 2.0. Once I looked at 'Daniel' there, I knew"

"Just that fast?"

"Yeah, General…just that fast. This new Intersect is…well, it's so much faster than the original…hell, in the space of two heartbeats, I knew about Shaw…and I also knew how to shoot…and where. I had dozens of options…I just chose the one shot that was furthest from your position, wasn't life threatening…and hurt the most."

"I understand the first two options but why the third?" the general asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because that dickhead was leering at my wife" he answered with a grin that quickly disappeared when he felt Sarah's eyes on him.

Casey and Carina both snorted at almost the same time.

"Something funny you'd like to share?' the General asked, turning her attention to the two agents still standing over the man Chuck had shot.

"Well, ma'am" Casey said, "he was a dickhead."

"And, he was leering at Sarah" Carina added.

"Great…this is just great. Not even officially up and running and Team Bartowski has either shot an innocent agent or, they've helped capture an unbelievably, highly placed mole…" General Diane Beckman shook her head, not sure how to proceed. She looked around the table and saw that everyone seemed to waiting to hear what was going to happen next…and they weren't waiting for her to make that decision…they were waiting for Chuck. 'This really is Team Bartowski' she said to herself, realizing that her best hope of using this team to it's full potential would be to swallow her pride…no matter how bitter it would taste…and ask Chuck what he thought should be done next.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearly thirty minutes later, after the Dr.'s Woodcomb had patched up 'Shaw's' shoulder wound…and after Agents Casey and Hansen had dragged the reticent 'Shaw' to one of the base's holding cells, General Diane Beckman walked into the break room to find all of the members of Team Bartowski gathered around Chuck, listening as he answered any questions they had. Walking across the room and taking the first empty seat she found, she surprised everyone when she loosened her collar and undid the top two buttons on her coat.

"Alright, team…where are we going from here?" she asked with a sigh.

"For pizza and beer?" chuck responded, earning him smiles and a few chuckles from the people gathered around him.

"Ok…but I'm gonna need something a little stronger than beer…and the first round's on me." General Diane Beckman replied, leaving the room stunned into silence, everyone with shocked or puzzled looks on their faces… for about fifteen seconds… until Chuck started to laugh. Seeing the smile on the General's face, Sarah quickly joined Chuck and before long, all of the seated people were smiling or laughing.

Getting to his feet, Chuck offered his hand to the General. "C'mon, Diane…if we're off the clock…and you're feeling brave…I'm going to introduce you to the best pizza in Burbank…after you find something a little less conspicuous to wear."

Smiling up at the young man who was offering his hand, she accepted his hand and stood up. Once on her feet, she looked around at all of the faces that were watching to see what would happen next.

"Alright…I'll lose the uniform…for a little while. Now, how are we getting to this 'best pizza in Burbank' of which you speak?" she asked with a smile.

Chuck paused and looked around. "Well, I guess you can ride with Ellie and Devon…unless you want to just get a 'pool' car and follow us?"

"Or…" she paused, obviously for effect, "…Sarah could ride with the Dr.'s Woodcomb and I could ride with you…?" A pin could've dropped and everyone would have heard it. "What?…you afraid to ask an old general to ride bitch?" The collective intake of air caused by the people standing around her made Diane Beckman laugh. "What?…I wasn't hatched you know…"

Chuck Bartowski was having trouble breathing…and tears were rolling down his face as he struggled to remain on his feet. Looking around he saw that everyone else was having similar reactions. "Alright, Diane" he finally managed to get out. "if my wife doesn't mind…do you Sarah?" he looked and found her nodding her head, "…then I'd be honored to have you ride bitch. Now, you said something about finding something less official to wear?" Seeing her give a quick nod, he took a breath before adding, "Ok…meet us outside."

Diane Beckman turned to go and then paused before turning back. "Listen up, Team Bartowski…I'm taking this night off with you, because I think you…and I, need it, but tomorrow, my uniform is back on and …it's back to work. Everyone ok with that?" Seeing all of the nods of acceptance, she smiled again. "Ok…I'll meet you outside in ten."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Special Agent Daniel Shaw' sat in the tiny cell, still not believing that his cover had been blown. He'd spent years developing 'Daniel' and the intersect had destroyed it in seconds. He'd fight against the investigation any way he could…claiming that Bartowski was wrong, he'd made a mistake…until he saw his chance. Somehow or other, he had to get word out…he had to warn someone about this new intersect. Chuck Bartowski had gone from being a decommissioned asset, of no use to anyone… to an unbelievable prize. If he could somehow be responsible for the capture, and eventual use of Bartowski…he'd be offered any role in the Ring that he chose. All he had to do was bide his time and wait for someone to slip up…and when it happened…he'd rip Bartowski's little team to shreds.

A/N: A little fun…but this won't be as fluffy as Swimmer. Please let me know what you think. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey gang…back again…just because I knew you were missing me…and, gosh darn it, I was missing you as well…hope this chapter works…I heard other writers throwing the 'P' word around(Quistie, you know it was you) and I thought, cool…maybe I should try a little bit of that…not the plot thing, just throwing words around…and it's fun…really….you should try it yourselves…very liberating…now, what was I saying…oh yeah…maybe a little hint a possible plot thingie here…not all stories can just be fluff and fun…I'm looking at you, swimmer…get off your ass and get a plot…sheeezz…some stories…just standing around, looking all cute and stuff…what happens when you have to go out into the real world, huh?…seriously, shape up, swimmer…fluff can only get you so far…sorry, heatstroke raises it's ugly head again…I'm tired…perhaps I should take a nap…if you have any thoughts on this chapter, good, bad or indifferent…just hit that review and let me know. JT

Don't own Chuck or any of the Chuckverse. Also beta free since…well, since I was 'encouraged' to take a chance at this writing thingie…

Thanks Jim.

Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 4

General Diane Beckman was reaching around, hoping to find something…anything…she could use to destroy her alarm clock. Her headache wasn't monstrously bad, she'd had worse, but it had been quite a few years since she'd experienced one. The previous night with Team Bartowski had been something she could honestly say she hadn't had in quite a long time…fun. The last time she'd been on the back of a Harley had been when she was still in college and she had to admit to herself that she actually had missed it.

Finally finding the alarm clock, she hit the off button and pulled herself out of bed. Twenty minutes later, she was on her way to work, her driver wisely choosing not to ask her how she feeling. While the General sat in the back, looking over her morning's intel updates, the driver had called ahead to make sure that her staff knew that 'red' was coming in hot. As soon as she walked into her office, her assistant had fresh coffee, a croissant and four extra strength aspirin waiting for her on her desk. Almost thirty minutes later, Diane Beckman was feeling much better…and much worse. Her staff had spent the last twelve hours verifying that Chuck Bartowski had been correct…Daniel Shaw had indeed been a 'red-headed little prick' and he wasn't currently suffering from a gun shot wound to his shoulder.

Grabbing the folder from her desk, she walked out of her office only to find her assistant of five years, standing near her desk in tears, wearing the latest in restraint technology. The two burly marines, standing on either side of her, both wore a look of barely concealed contempt.

"Bring her along…it's time to visit that piece of shit in the holding cell" she'd said as she swept out of the room, not needing to look back to make sure her orders were being followed. She'd none the two men since they'd been in diapers and had promised their parents that she'd look out for them. Being her godsons hadn't earned them any special treatment…in fact, they'd had to work harder to finally earn their spots as her personal security detail, a position they'd held for close to ten years.

In the five minutes it had taken to reach the holding cells, General Diane Beckman had been trying to decide what approach to take with the man who had managed to infiltrate the CIA. He'd burrowed in deeper than she could believed possible and it had taken her specialists most of the night to verify what Chuck Bartowski had , with the Intersect 2.0, concluded in seconds.

Having reached the holding cell door, she waited while the guard used a hand held scanner to verify the identity and clearance of her security detail and herself. With a final green light, the guard opened the door and stepped aside. Using quick hand signals, the General stepped into the cell while her shadows waited just outside the door, their captive held firmly between them. The man she had come to know as Daniel Shaw sat at a stainless steel table, his handcuffs looped through a large ring in the center of the table while his ankles were cuffed to a chair that was bolted to the cell floor.

"So, Diane…come to apologize for letting your pet freak shoot me?"

"Actually, Daniel" the General calmly said as she withdrew a small device from the pocket of her jacket, "…you don't mind if I call you Daniel, do you? Or is there some other name you'd prefer?"

"Well actually, Diane…" he managed to get out before the General placed the small device against the edge of the table and pushed a button. Daniel Shaw's body suddenly spasmed, the voltage from the General's pocket taser catching him by surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…my finger must have slipped. Now, I think we'll stick with Daniel…for now" she said with a smile. "First things first…it seems that my assistant has been helping you…without realizing what a traitorous piece of shit you are." Turning her head slightly, she motioned to her detail who escorted the manacled young woman into the cell. She watched as the man across from her attempted to regain his composure.

"So, Daniel…I assume you know who this is?"

"I'm not sure…perhaps if I could look down on the top of her head…"he started to answer, a leer on his face before he suddenly jerked upright.

"How silly of me…my finger seems to have slipped…again" General Diane Beckman hissed, no smile on her face. "Now…'Daniel'…you'll keep a civil tongue in your head or Tom and Jerry here will be forced to get…unpleasant."

"Tom and Jer…" he started to say and then paused as another jolt struck his body. "Now…either I'm getting stronger or you've killed your batteries, Diane" he said with a smug look on his face. "So, what's next, bitch?"

The General picked up her hand held taser and looked at it, sadly shaking her head. Turning around, she looked at her guards. "You were right, Jerry…this little thing just doesn't have any legs. May I borrow your 'disco stick'?" she asked with a smile as she held her hand out to accept the baton the guard removed from his belt. Turning back around to face the prisoner, she placed the end of the club to the table and pushed the trigger. The sound of a bone breaking accompanied the violent jerking as Daniel Shaw's body reacted to the sudden jolt.

"You're crazy" he screamed. "I'm not going to tell you anything…and once I'm get word out…your pet freak and all his freak loving friends…they're all dead! What have you got to say to that, you sawed off bitch!"

The 'disco stick' spoke again, leaving 'Daniel Shaw' drifting in and out of consciousness. "Tom…it appears that your brother's 'stick has lost its charge. Would you mind checking on our 'guest'…he appears to be tired and may have broken his wrist …perhaps if you start with his shoulder, you can wake him back up…no, the other one" she said with vicious smile, knowing that the gunshot wound would be very tender. Sure enough, as soon as Tom grabbed the wounded shoulder, Shaw's eyes flew opened and he moaned, obviously in a great deal of pain. He focused his eyes on the woman standing on the other side of the table.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Diane" he managed to gasp out, saying the General's first name as if it was a curse..

"Oh, I figured as much, Daniel. You must have been trained to withstand torture…"

"So…why are you bothering? Does it give you some sick thrill…I know I'd be enjoying myself if I was in your place….OW!" he almost screamed as Tom dug a finger into the center of the wound.

Leaning forward a little, she spoke just loud enough for her ex-assistant to hear. "I'm hoping that Karen here…well, I'm giving this little demonstration for her benefit. Maybe she'll be more willing to 'share' after I'm finished with you…I don't believe she's had your training…we'll see." She leaned back and turned to look at the prisoner standing next to Jerry, satisfied to see that her face was looking more than a little terrified…and just a little green around the edges. She stepped closer, ready to ask a question of the woman. "So, is there anything that you think I might like to hear?"

"You can't do this…" Karen managed to say, trying to look a little less afraid than she was. "This is America…I didn't do anything…I want a lawyer."

"You stupid little girl…" General Diane Beckman said in a even tone, "…once you helped this piece of shit, you gave up all of your rights. Telling me everything you know…and making me believe it is your only hope to avoid this…" she said as she extended her open hand towards Jerry who quickly filled it with his Colt. She turned back around and, without saying another word, fired twice. Tom, sensing what was coming, had stepped aside and watched impassively as the suddenly lifeless body of Daniel Shaw jerked backwards and then pitched forward…his head making a thumping sound as it impacted with the table. The two holes in his forehead ringed with black from the close proximity of the gun when it was discharged and the back of his head, plus most of it's contents, was now slowly beginning to slide down the wall.

Turning back around, she handed the pistol back to Jerry who simply safed it before placing it back into his holster. She looked back over her shoulder and found that Tom had already begun unlocking the restraints that had held Daniel Shaw. Turning back, she addressed Jerry. "Call a cleaner crew…let her watch…I want her to see what waits for traitors. I have a meeting with the Team…maybe when I return, she'll have something to share." Without another word, the General walked out the door, sparing a quick glance at the shivering wreck that had been her assistant for over five years. 'She'll be ready to talk as soon anyone asks' she told herself as she headed towards her meeting with Team Bartowski.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

General Diane Beckman watched as the other seats at the table were she was sitting slowly filled with the members of Team Bartowski. She smiled to herself as she recognized the signs of several hangovers and silently congratulated herself for thinking ahead and having bottles of cold water and small packets of pain relievers placed in front of each space at the table.

Chuck and Sarah had been the first to arrive, entering the conference room hand in hand. Chuck had paused and made sure that his wife was seated before taking his own seat. Before speaking, they both took advantage of the offered pain relievers, a smile on their faces. She saw that they were unsure how to address her that morning so she decided to set the tone, right away.

Good morning, Agents Bartowski. There is nothing to discuss about last night although there are several things about yesterday that do need to be addressed.

"Yes ma'am" they both answered, showing no surprise at her pronouncement .

"I would appreciate it if you both would help me remind the rest of the team that, while last night was enjoyable…we're here to work. Can I count on you both?"

"Yes ma'am' they both answered again.

Before anything else could be said, the rest of the team began to trickle in, all of them taking note of and readily grabbing the water and pain relievers. The General watched as the seats slowly filled, everybody arranging themselves into almost the same pattern that they'd been in yesterday. Once the last two members had found their seats, she cleared her throat and glanced around the table, making sure to make brief eye contact with everyone seated there.

"First things first" she said as she opened the file in front of her. "As of right now, Chuck Bartowski is officially an Agent of the US government…a position created by…well, by people who put a lot of thought into this. Because the intersect is actually a multi-agency effort and since Team Intersect has members from several branches of the US Intelligence community, it was decided that Mr. Bar…uh, that Chuck's affiliation won't be with just one branch but, rather, with all of them." The General paused before continuing, a slight smile on her face. "and no Chuck…you don't get to make up your own branch name…although I'm sure you already have visions of some combination of all of the 'letters' involved." Her announcement brought looks of confusion but almost everyone snickered when Chuck was told he wouldn't be getting 'naming' rights.

"Drat…" Chuck mumbled to more laughter. "…after all, they'd have to make extra big ID cards for everyone and they might not fit into normal wallets or purses."

"Yes, Chuck…I'm sure that's exactly why they did it. Now, back to work. Chuck…you will be under contract to the US Government…well, actually, your company…BARKER Electronics will be under contract and everyone here, including the Drs. Woodcomb will be in your employ. Because of what happened yesterday, it's been decided that it would be best if your team didn't appear to be tied directly to the government so, Sarah, Casey and Carina…you're all fired. You are now free to seek employment elsewhere…might I suggest that you speak to Chuck…I've been led to believe that he's looking for help."

Everyone at the table exchanged looks of confusion and sudden enlightenment, which in Casey's case, was followed by a stricken look.

"The nerd's going to be my boss?" Casey asked, not believing what was happening.

"Well, Colonel…that all depends on if he hires you. You will of course retain your rank in the reserves. I'm sure this will take a little while to organize but I'm confident that you all can make this work. Now, yesterday, when Chuck 'activated', for lack of a better term…he identified an agent of the Ring who had worked his way into an incredibly sensitive position. Since then, 'Agent Daniel Shaw' has been retired…before he could pass anything…current…to whoever was his handler. We have already arrested seven people who were part of his support cell, including my own assistant of the past five years."

"Shit…General, how deep are they entrenched? How bad is it?" Casey asked, a shocked look on his face.

"That's the real problem, isn't it? That's why you people are going out on your own. From this point on, unless you're speaking to me…be very careful."

"General" Chuck said, a worried look on his face. "What about Shaw? If he somehow manages to get word out, we could all be in terrible danger."

Looking around the table, General Diane Beckman saw the same look of concern reflected in every face, some of them more aware of just how bad things might actually be. "This morning, after I spoke with 'Shaw', I personally plugged the leak…twice. We won't have anymore problems from that traitorous bastard…and I hope to have my hands on all of his contacts…by the end of the day."

Chuck was the first to ask the question that they all were wondering about. "And by 'plugged' you mean?"

"I put two slugs into the maggots brain…and I made sure that his contact in my office witnessed it. I'm going to talk with her after this meeting is adjourned, to see just what she can tell me. I will brief you all this afternoon at three. I need you to use this time to talk with each other. Figure out what you're going to need to get BARKER Electronics up and running. Have a list ready. Also, anything else you can think of that will help…well, have that written down as well. I'll also need to be updated on the progress with the 'micro' intersects, Orion. Dr's. Woodcomb, please give me your impressions on the current condition of Agent Larkin and his possible future use to the team." Getting to her feet, the General turned as if to leave and then paused and turned back. "This is going to be incredibly dangerous and if there is anyone who isn't sure that they can handle doing what being on this team may require…now is the time to talk about it. After the briefing this afternoon, there really will be no way to back out. Talk it over people…a point of no return is on us…the American people are gonna need all of you…but only if you can stand with the rest of the people in this room. I'll see Team Bartowski at three…who ever that may be." Without another word, General Diane Beckman walked out of the conference room…not sure if she'd see everyone she'd just left when she met with Team Bartowski later that afternoon.

A/N: You know what to do, please do that thing you do…review. JT


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Back for more, are you? Please, next time, don't sneak up on me like that…I nearly…no, not gonna say it…just trust me, it wasn't pleasant. Been plinking around with this chapter for the last couple of days…lucky me, the weathers been really conducive to writing…mid 90's with the heat index in the 100's…oh joy…hey, if this chapter blows, just blame it on heat stroke and forgive me while you wait patiently for something else to come along…maybe some swimmer or last(ish)…or something else…who knows…heat related mental illness is never predictable …or fun…unless you happen to be Prince Boo Boo…then all bets are off…gotta go. Thanks for the patience…really hope this works for you. As always, please feel free…and encouraged…to review. Oh yeah, the new Hiatt album? Fantastic! JT

I don't own Chuck or any of the elements attached to the show. I'm also not making money pounding away on this keyboard. On the plus side, no betas where injured during the writing of this monument to…something or other.

Thanks Jim…for the nudge that keeps me smiling.

Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 5

General Diane Beckman sat at her desk, her eyes going over the list of names sitting in front of her. Tom and Jerry were both right outside of her door, taking turns answering her phone, taking any messages and encouraging anyone who asked to see the general to pick another day. So far, every potential visitor had been happy to re-schedule after spending just a few moments with the twins. The sound of Tom clearing his throat caused her to look up.

"Yes Tom, what can I do for you?"

"For me, ma'am? Nothing at all…Jerry and I are about to arrange for some lunch and we just wanted to see if you wanted anything?"

"Thank you, but, no" she replied before turning back to the list in front of her. Something occurred to her and she raised her head back up. "Tom…do you believe her?"

"Ma'am?"

"Did she tell us everything she knew or is she holding back?"

"General…excuse my language but you scared the shit out of her…I think that if she knew anything else, she would have told us. If you want, we could try sodium pentathol but I don't think it will get you anything else."

"I trust your judgment…but I want access to her restricted until further notice."

"Yes ma'am…anything else?"

"Yes…tuna fish" she replied and then smiled when she heard Jerry curse in the background. "When are you boys going to stop betting on my lunch habits?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"When you become predictable…ma'am" Tom said before turning and walking away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck and Sarah were sitting at the conference table in Castle, waiting for everyone else to arrive. They'd gotten there early and had stopped by the Buymore and picked up a couple of movies for the next movie night. As they had been browsing, Emmett Milbarge had sauntered up and offered Chuck a handful of papers, telling him that as soon as everything was filled out, he be allowed to come back to work.

"Emmett" he'd said with a smile, "I would love to come back but Sarah won't let me. She bought our apartment and she insists that I pay rent…in daily installments…sometimes twice a day." Struggling to keep a straight face, Sarah had taken the papers from Chuck and handed them back to a confused looking Emmett.

"Come along, Charles" she said in a mock serious tone. "You may watch your movies after you've taken care of your obligations…and made me lunch" .

"Sorry Emmett…gotta go" he said, trying to sound put out as he allowed Sarah to lead him away, leaving behind a thoroughly confused assistant manager and several sniggering nerd herders who'd been eavesdropping. Walking away from the checkout, Sarah had dropped Chuck's hand and grabbed his ass, knowing that Lester and Jeff had been watching. Once outside the store, they'd both burst out laughing as they walked towards the Orange Orange.

"So, honey, what should we get the gang for lunch?" Chuck asked as they slowly descended the stairs into Castle.

"Whatever you think sounds good…just don't get too filled up. I want to check the supply closet before we have to meet with Beckman at three."

"Supply closet?" he asked, trying to sound unaware of what was on his wife's mind.

"Yes Charles" she replied with her hands on her hips. "You haven't made today's 'installment…"

"What…did you forget about this morning?"

"Of course not…it was a great…installment" she said with a smile as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just love the way you pay rent" she whispered into his ear.

"Oh please…" Casey's voice sounded from the hallway that lead to the back half of Castle. "I may have lost my appetite…"

"Casey…" Sarah interrupted him, "…why is your shirt on inside out…and where's Ginger?"

"Hey Sarah, Chuck…" a voice called out from behind Casey, "…we were just checking for something… in the , uh, supply closet, right John?"

"Ugh…I may have lost my appetite" Chuck said with a huge smile. "So, what would you guys like for lunch?"

"Lou's?" Casey suggested with a smirk.

"What's Lou's?" Ginger asked from behind Casey's shoulder.

"Well, Lou's isn't a what so much as a who, right Chuck?" Casey said with a smile.

"You know, Casey…" Sarah hissed, "…Chuck and I were discussing the proper uniform for our employees and we think that maybe we'll go with a pink Polo and khaki shorts…does that sound good to you, **Mr. **Casey?" she finished with a smirk of her own as she emphasized his new 'civilian' status.

"Walker, you wouldn't dare…ow, ow…" he suddenly yelped after Ginger latched onto one of his ears.

"John, that will be enough of that" she said as she released his ear. " Now, why don't you go and change your shirt while Sarah and I figure out what we're gonna do for lunch?"

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a slight smile.

"Yeah…sugar bear…ow, ow…" Chuck suddenly found himself the victim of the dreaded earlock.

"Have you got everything together for us to go over after lunch?" Sarah asked as she used her grip to direct Chuck's eyes to hers.

"Uh…not exactly…"

"Well, honey…why don't you take care of that ?" she said before placing a gentle kiss on the ear she'd just released.

"Yes ma'am" he replied with his best Casey impersonation which earned him a smile from both Sarah and Ginger.

Unknown to the four people currently in Castle, General Diane Beckman was observing everything from her office with a bemused look on her face. Shaking her head, she took note of the time and cut the video feed. Looking down at the list in front of her, she wondered how many of the ideas she'd written down Chuck would bring up. 'He'll probably cover them all and add some I didn't think of' she told herself with a shake of her head. She knew that Orion was incredibly intelligent but she was coming to believe that his son might be even smarter. Putting the list aside, she started going over the list of names provided by her ex-assistant, wondering where she'd start cleaning up the mess.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

General Diane Beckman sat at the conference room table and watched as the members of Team Intersect slowly filtered in, She paid attention to where everyone chose to sit and wasn't surprised when the rest of the team arranged themselves around Chuck and Sarah who'd arrived first. Casey had taken the seat next to Sarah after making sure that his 'wife' was next to him. Remembering the story of how John Casey had gotten 'married' almost brought a smile to her face…a Vegas visit and a drunken minister seemed like a plotline for some cheap movie, not how she'd ever imagined the man she'd known for over fifteen years getting hitched. Hell, she'd never imagined him getting married, let alone to a woman who actually seemed to be pulling him back from the edge of burning out…an edge he'd been dangerously close to for the last five years. She'd been pleased when her 'investigation' of the school teacher had found only a dropped charge of public indecency related to a college trip to Fort Lauderdale. She had no idea how the fiery red-head would contribute but if the rest of Team Intersect wanted her, she'd be welcome.

The doctors Woodcombe arrived next, both of them dressed in scrubbs. After exchanging greetings with the team members already seated, they took their places, next to Casey and Ginger. The last people to enter the conference room were Orion and a laughing Agent Carina Hansen who was obviously amused by something that Chuck's father had been saying. She watched as Stephen Bartowski pulled out and then held a chair for the young woman. Once she was seated, Orion took the seat next to his son that had obviously been left open with him in mind. Reaching into a pocket, Orion produced a small, cube which he placed in the center of the table.

"Jamming device?" she asked, seeing a single glowing green LED.

"Something like that…only better" Orion replied. Realizing that she wouldn't be getting any more information about the little cube, she let it slide, promising herself to ask about it later.

"Alright…first things first…" the general said after a quick glance at the papers in front of her, "…it seems that my ex-assistant didn't have contact with a lot a individuals who we believe to be connected to either Fulcrum or the Ring. It looks like that piece of shit Shaw was sleeping with anyone he thought he could work for information."

"General…just how much did she pass on?" Chuck asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Tom and Jerry had a 'chat' with her and they seem to believe she told us everything she knew and if that's the case, we may have dodged a bullet. She hadn't had the chance to say much and we're currently tracing down and 'chatting' with anyone she spoke to. We'll know more in the next twenty-four hours." Looking around at the people seated at the table, she seemed to be considering her options before simply asking if anyone had any questions and/or suggestions. She wasn't surprised when everyone seemed to glance at Chuck, waiting for him to speak.

"General…before you 'plug' the leak…maybe we could use a new server at the Orange Orange…"

"Mr. Bartowski…you can't seriously expect me to allow the continued use of Castle, can you?" the General asked, sure that Chuck was smarter than that.

"Of course not…however, if Castle is compromised and it's under observation…and we shut it down right away, whoever may be watching it will start looking elsewhere…now, if we keep a minimal presence in Castle and at the Orange Orange, then, maybe whoever's watching will keep watching. "

"Ok, Chuck…I agree with keeping a minimum presence, for a little while anyway, but why put a known security risk in such a position?"

"Well, I was thinking that if we were to utilize Castle as a sorta 'Seattle Grace'…"

"A teaching hospital?" the general asked and was rewarded with several shocked looks. "What, I can't have guilty pleasures?" she added. "Please continue…"

"Exactly…if we keep a minimum presence here by using recent graduates from the farm, we can offer them someone who needs to be monitored. I have to imagine that she is expecting to be silenced and if we offer her a chance at proving to you that she made a horrible mistake, maybe we can draw some of the 'watchers' out."

"That seems very dangerous, Charles. I can honestly say that I wasn't even considering a 'super max' for her."

"I figured as much but after flashing on her files, I believe we could make use of her…if for nothing else than as a magnet."

The General appeared to consider what Chuck had suggested. "Charles, I can honestly say that I'll have to think about this. We'll continue…next, who wants to bring me up to date on Agent Larkin's condition?"

Orion spoke first. "It appears that Agent Larkin has recovered all of his memories up to the night of the attempted download. Devon, would you mind giving us your opinion of his physical condition?"

Devon cleared his throat and then quickly glanced down at the notes in front of him. "Despite the time that Agent Larkin spent in a coma, he appears to be in near peak physical condition. I believe that with a couple of weeks of working out, he'll be back in the condition he was in before the 'incident'" he finished before closing the file that was sitting on the table.

"Thank you, Dr. Woodcombe. Is there anything else you wish to add, Stephen?" the General asked, turning her attention to Orion.

"Well, Diane, Agent Larkin will probably recover fully but I don't believe he should be considered for the 'micro-intersect' program..."

"May I ask why not? His original image retention score certainly would've qualified him."

"That is true Diane, however, when Agent Larkin decided to download the 2.0, he ended up putting a tremendous strain on his neural pathways. Eleanor and I have spent quite a few hours going over and comparing the brain scans from Agent Larkin and the ones from Charles. It is our opinion that if Agent Larkin were to attempt any download, it could have a detrimental effect on his cognitive functions…it might even kill him."

"So, in a nutshell, Agent Larkin's recovery will enable him to return to fieldwork but excludes him from any intersect related work?"

"That's correct, Diane" Orion answered after he'd exchanged glances with his daughter.

After looking back down at the notes in front of her, the general looked up at Chuck. "So, I have a couple of other items to go over but before that, is there anything that you think we need to discuss, Chuck?"

Feeling every eye in the room suddenly on him, Chuck cleared his throat after stealing a quick look at the notes in front of him. "Well, I believe it would be in our best interest to assume that Castle's been compromised and, even though we might be able to use it if we beefed up the security and added more personal for protection, that strikes me as being counter-productive to the purpose behind a secret base."

"I would have agree. I assume you have something in mind?"

"Yes ma'am" he replied and after taking a quick glance down at his notes, he continued. "I spent a few hours this morning doing some research and after speaking with a friend, Barker Electronics has rented a large warehouse space near the airport. The building has more than enough room for our needs…in fact, Barker has already rented out the excess square footage to two businessmen I know."

"And you didn't think to check with me first?"

"Well, General…dad gave me your account number so I…"

"Your dad did what?" she blurted out as she stared at Orion who simply smiled back at her.

"He gave me your account number and told me to go ahead and rent the building…for five years…and then to go ahead and order whatever I thought we'd need to get the new Castle up and running…" Chuck paused, suddenly concerned that the General's head might actually explode.

"How much?" General Diane Beckman hissed, the color of her face now almost as dark as her hair.

Chuck looked at the people around him, all of whom, except his father, had suddenly found something interesting on the top of the table. "Uh…1.2..." he managed to say as he braced himself for the explosion.

"**WHAT?**" she screamed as she leapt to her feet. Chuck slid his chair back from the table, afraid that she was going to come across the table at him.

"Sit down, Diane" Orion said calmly before reaching down beside his seat and then placing what looked like an I-pad on the table top. Reaching out and running through a sequence on the touch screen, he then leaned back when a miniature, 3D version of the general appeared to rise up out of the device. Standing about six inches tall, the hologram showed the general standing at attention, seemingly staring straight ahead. Reaching into his pocket, Orion pulled out his 'O-phone' and began entering a series of commands. Moments later, the miniature general began blowing kisses to the people seated around the table before it turned around and offered it's real life counterpart the classic one-fingered salute. Turning back to the people seated at the table, the hologram offered a wink before breaking into a series of what appeared to be dance moves that culminated with the tiny dancer doing a series of break-dance type maneuvers which ended with the figure spinning in circles on it's head.

It started slowly but very quickly everyone at the table dissolved into laughter except for General Diane Beckman who simply stared at the still spinning figure, completely at a loss for words. Looking around the table, she finally locked her gaze on Orion who looked down at the phone in his hand and touched the screen twice. The spinning figure was replaced with a floating logo for BARKER Electronics.

"I take it that this tech is yours?" the general asked as she sat back down, her sudden calmness catching everyone else's attention.

"This is a sample of the tech that BARKER Electronics will be offering very soon" Orion said as he slid a sheet of paper across the table. "Your 'investment' should see returns before the year is out. Of course we can't list you as being a share holder but I'm sure that you won't mind.

Now, we'll be providing Team Bartowski with my second generation 'O-phones' and these 'O-pads'. I've decided to allow the U.S. government to purchase the designs for the original 'o-phones'. You can bring in the deal which should make your bosses happy. You can make up whatever bullshit story you want to about BARKER Electronics…how they seem to have appeared overnight…how the CEO is a relatively young whiz-kid who had been working for years on this new tech. He and his wife will be the 'face' of BARKER and the rest of Team Intersect will have jobs with the company. Chuck and I will arrange for all of the surveillance, and anti-surveillance needs at the warehouse. The two tenants will provide enough traffic to mask any of our comings and goings. If you follow that suggestion that Charles made about using the 'old' Castle as a training facility, I believe we can provide just enough 'chatter' to keep any un-wanted attention focused there and not on BARKER."

"I'll have to give it some consideration but…I have to admit, it does make some sense. Is there anything else?" the general asked, impressed with everything so far.

Once again everyone at the table seemed to look to Chuck who simply flipped to another page in front of him. "Um…yes ma'am…because Sarah and I like our current home, and because Ellie and Devon seem to agree…we've decided to purchase the entire apartment complex with the help of a backer who wishes to remain anonymous. This allows for a greater ease of surveillance and protection for anyone who lives there. Eventually, most of us will probably purchase homes but, for now, we'll stay where we are."

"That makes sense as well, Chuck. Now, is there anything else that I should know about…any more surprise purchases I should know about?" the general asked, not expecting anything more. She was just about ready to wrap up the meeting when Chuck cleared his throat again.

"Sorry, general…there is two more things I need to mention…first, Sarah and I received an amazing wedding present from a friend of ours and we plan to put it to use for Team Bartowski." This statement seemed to catch the attention of everyone at the table who all looked towards Chuck, clearly curious.

"Allow me to guess…a jet…no, wait…a tank?"

"No general…we're the proud owners of one hundred acres of land up in the mountains a little north of Los Angeles. It's very isolated with access only by old fire roads. A good friend won the land in a poker game some years back and he decided he probably would never use it but didn't want to sell it. He gave us the deed with the stipulation that if we ever decide to sell it, we give him first option. We plan to refurbish the cabin and make it a get-away for anyone who wants to use it. I also believe it will make an excellent fall back position if we ever need a place to disappear to" Chuck finished and then waited for the question he was sure would follow.

"Well, that's fine, Chuck, but why tell me about your safe house? What if I'm secretly working for the Ring?" General Diane Beckman asked, curious to see just how Chuck would answer.

"General" Chuck replied in a neutral tone, "…I've sifted through all of the intersect's data about you…and if I thought you couldn't be trusted…I would've shot you yesterday when I put that bullet into Daniel Shaw. You need to realize something, Diane…" Chuck almost whispered as he locked his gaze with the woman seated across from him, "…I'm not the same man who Bryce Larkin sent his 'curse' to. I've grown and I won't allow anyone to endanger my family or friends…ever. Right now, you're part of that group but, if you ever cross me?…all the little things my dad did to piss you off?…that's child's play compared to what I can do with what's in my head…without even breaking a sweat."

General Diane Beckman had seen lots of tough and scary individuals in her career but the young man seated across from her had just whispered a threat that scared her more than anything she could remember. 'Where the hell did he get that ?' she asked herself as she realized that Chuck Bartowski, the self-professed nerd, had found an inner strength that would make him very real threat to anyone who threatened his family and friends and she was actually relieved to know that she fell into that group. Taking a breath, she forced a smile before replying. "That's good to know…it really is…now, is that everything?"

A smile suddenly appeared on Chuck's face. "Well, no ma'am. Team Bartowski wanted to invite you on a ride to nowhere this weekend…or are you heading back to D.C.?"

"No…no plans. I'm not expected back until next week so a weekend ride sounds great. So, if there's nothing else you want to surprise an old woman with, this meeting is over."

The general watched as everyone at the table slowly began to get to their feet. " Oh, Chuck…I don't imagine you want me riding bitch, again…so, I don't suppose you've got an extra bike stashed somewhere I can borrow?"

"General…I don't think that's going to be a problem…" Chuck answered with a grin, "I'll make a couple of calls and get back to you…ok?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: next time? I guess it's time to see if I can write some action…The Ring sure can't be sitting around with their thumbs up their asses…at least I don't think they can.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Did you miss me?…yeah, I get that a lot…wanted to get a few chapters out this week…and maybe, another shot of BLDBAL before Monday…the dinner some of you are looking forward to…also, I'm a little behind on my responses to your reviews and I apologize…I hope to catch up before the Monday envelopes me in it's tender, loving arms and while I'm distracted, it kicks me…yeah, you know what I mean. thanks to everyone who has taken the time to add me or my stories to their alert list…it really makes me feel great…and the reviews? Man, they just make it fun…so, keep making it fun by adding your reviews…remember, good or bad, as long as it's honest…ok, you can lie if you feel you must… JT

No beta so all errors are my own. Don't own Chuck or anything in the 'Chuckverse'…also, no money is exchanging hands…at least not in regards to my writing…now, I may(or may not) know about photos of Prince Boo Boo on a weekend getaway with 'Nando…I'm not saying, I'm just saying.

Jim, thanks for the nudge.

Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 6

"_Harley David, Son of a Bitch"_

'I'll kill him' General Diane Beckman promised herself as she scrambled to find her phone before the song's lyrics could repeat. She had the phone out of her pocket and glanced down at the display.

"_Harley David, Son of a Bitch"_

Hitting the ignore, she looked up to find every face at the table staring at her. 'Bartowski' she silently fumed as she waited for the question she was sure everyone was dying to ask. Admiral Hayes got it out first.

"Diane, I was under the impression that this room was completely blocked. Care to explain?"

"Admiral, this" she said as she held up her phone, "is the latest example of some new technology being developed for us by a new company. I spent the last few days with the owners, during which time I was shown some truly amazing advances they've made in both tele-communications and laptop computing."

"And these developments allow their phones to cut through our best jamming technology?" the Colonel seated next to Admiral Hayes asked.

"Yes. And they feature encryption that prevents anything we currently have from monitoring or tracing their phones or laptops." the general replied with just a hint of respect in her voice.

"Well, Diane, am I to assume that you've locked them into an exclusive contract with the United States Government?" General Josh Madderly asked, clearly excited about the prospect of having new 'toys' that seemed to be advanced enough to give them the edge over anything else currently in use.

"Well, actually, I'm still negotiating with them, They have already agreed to provide us with their original upgrades for Iphones. They've also agreed to teach our own people how to do the conversions."

"That's great news, Diane. You also mentioned laptop technology?"

Diane Beckman couldn't help smiling as she remembered the hologram of a bald eagle which Chuck had programmed into the laptop so she would have an impressive demo for this very meeting. Reaching down beside her seat, she grabbed the computer and placed it on the table. Following Chuck's instructions, she ran through the steps on the touch screen and then set back, eagerly looking forward to seeing the reactions from the people who were gathered at the table around her.

"_Harley David, Son of a Bitch"_

General Diane Beckman snatched her phone from the table's top and turned around as she hit the accept icon and put the phone to her ear. "I'm going to kick you in the ass, Chuck" she hissed into the phone.

"General, please tell me you haven't played the demo yet" Chuck said with a pleading tone in his voice.

Before she could answer, the first notes of a hip hop song played behind her causing a feeling of dread to settle in her stomach. "You didn't" she said into the phone, already sure that she wasn't going to like the what Chuck had to say. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and cringed at the sight of the 'Dancing General'. "You did! Damn it, Chuck!"

"It wasn't me, General. I just found out. That's why I was calling, to warn you."

"Orion!"

"Um…yeah. Carina made him leave out the pole-dancing segment. He added to your repertoire."

"He added what, exactly?"

"Um…the 'Cabbage Patch' and the 'Running Man'…

"The what? You know what, never mind. If I still have a job after this meeting, I'm going to bring Tom and Jerry back out there and teach your dad some new steps!" she hissed before hitting the 'end call' icon and shoving the phone into a pocket. After taking a moment to prepare herself, she turned back to the table just as the hologram launched into the finale head spin. Reaching out, she touched the 'end' icon on the touch screen and after the hologram disappeared, she waited.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck Bartowski was literally sitting by the phone. It had been over two hours since his call to the General and he a little worried about what would happen because of his dad's prank. He never knew that his dad had such a twisted sense of humor and was beginning to believe that Carina had more to do with the demo switch than she was letting on. She'd been standing next to him and after he'd found out about the switch and been too late to warn General Beckman, she'd made herself scarce with surprising speed. Sarah had called minutes later to tell him that she and Ginger were taking Carina up on her invitation to go shopping and that they'd be back in a few hours. He'd smiled as he told his wife to have fun, promising himself that he would have a talk with her later, after he knew what the fallout from his dad's prank was.

After trying, and failing, to locate Orion, Chuck had started going through the latest dailies. He was almost through the latest batch when he got an e-mail from one of the 'newbies' who had been following a woman who had been 'watching' the Orange Orange for the last week. Who ever she was, Casey had been quick to point out that she seemed to have a little bit of experience and it had taken the 'watchers' at Castle until today to get a clear photo of her. Once Chuck had opened the first of the e-mail's attachments, he'd flashed. "Fulcrum, just great" he'd said to no one.

The second photo had been of a small house and Chuck flashed again. 'What the hell?' he asked himself, wondering why someone with Fulcrum connections would be walking into a DEA safe house. After sending a text to Agent Hinson, asking how many suspects had been seen at the house and the reply had answered with an assurance that only one suspect had been seen, he texted again, telling him to continue his surveillance until back up arrived. He thought about calling Carina and Sarah but decided that he and Casey, along with the agent already on scene, should be able to handle the situation. Closing out the files he was working on, he wandered down to the armory where he was confidant he'd find Casey.

"Hey, big guy" Chuck said when he found Casey right where he expected to find him. "We've got a mission. It seems that someone who's been monitoring the double 'O' is currently in a DEA safe house."

Looking up, Casey frowned. "DEA safe house? Is the rest of the team already on site?"

"No. Agent Hinson is on site, continuing the surveillance. He seems very confident that the woman is alone" Chuck answered and watched as Casey seemed to consider the situation and then reach for his vest.

"Gear up, Chuck. I'll have Agent Dinley meet us at the location." Before Chuck could ask, Casey gave him the answer. "Better safe than sorry…plus, if we don't take the extra help, your wife would probably whip both of our asses." Chuck nodded his head in agreement and reached for his own vest without saying another word.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been almost thirty minutes since Chuck had gotten the first message from Agent Hinson and, after fighting the usual L.A. traffic, they'd finally arrived at their destination. After finding a parking space a few houses away from the safe house, Agent Dinley and the agent on site had joined them, they went over their plans. Five minutes later, Chuck and Agent Hinson watched as The other two agents made their way towards the house, planning to circle to the rear of the house and cut off any possible avenue of escape.

Having opted to take the lead, Chuck had taken a few steps when his phone began to ring. Glancing down, he saw the general's name and he thumbed the ignore icon and then looked up, expecting to see Casey giving him his patented 'what the hell, moron' glare. Instead, he found the colonel aiming his gun at him, a look of concern on his face. Before he could offer an apology, there was a thunderous explosion behind him and he felt himself suddenly thrown forwards, the ground seeming to be rushing towards him. He wanted to see what had pushed him but he was unable to move. The feeling of the grass tickling his nose and the struggle to breathe were the last sensations he was aware of before his vision failed him and he slipped over the edge in unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ellie and Devon Woodcombe were standing just outside the emergency room doors, anxiously waiting for an ambulance that was speeding towards Westside Memorial, a very special patient riding in the back. Sarah had made the initial call to Chuck's sister after Casey had called her with the news that their mission had slipped sideways when one of the new agents from Castle had fired twice, almost point blank, into her husband's back.

Sarah had been out shopping with Carina and Ginger when she'd received the call and moments later she was in full flight mode, pushing aside anyone who happened to get in between her and the exit from the store they had been in. By the time her two shopping companions had made their exit, Sarah was already on her bike and starting to pull away from the parking spaces they'd used.

"Sarah" Ginger had called towards her, "what's going on?"

"Chuck's been shot!" she yelled over her shoulder as she speed away, obviously ignoring all of the posted _5MPH _signs. Carina and Ginger exchanged worried looks and soon were both on their bikes and following behind a rapidly disappearing Sarah.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ellie had a firm grip on her husband's hand as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Her head suddenly jerked to the right when she heard the sound of approaching sirens and then it jerked back to the left when she caught the tell-tale sound of a Harley followed moments later by the sight of her sister-in-law as she almost flew into the parking lot. Sarah was still in her 'what speed limit' mode as she wheeled towards the emergency room entrance. By the time that she'd parked the bike, in a clearly marked no parking zone, Carina and Ginger were pulling in beside her. The ambulance was pulling up to the doors while the three women were making their way towards the two doctors.

"How bad is it?" Sarah asked as she joined the Dr.'s Woodcombe at the rear doors of the emergency vehicle. Talk to me, Ellie. How's my husband?"

"I don't know, Sarah. Casey called and told me that they were on their way in and that Chuck had been shot in the back…twice" She noticed how Sarah was struggling to maintain her calm exterior. "Please, step back and let Devon and I work" she added as she grabbed the handle of one door while her husband grabbed for the other one.

Sarah felt hands on her upper arms and she almost shrugged them off but , instead, allowed the unseen people to gently pull her back a couple of steps. Casey appeared off to the side and she immediately stepped over to the big man and started poking him in the chest. "What the hell happened, John? How did my husband get shot?" Sarah was almost yelling while her eyes darted back and forth between her partner and the back off the ambulance where the two paramedics where working to pull a stretcher out.

"One of the 'noobs' shot him in the back. We were…" he managed to get out before Sarah slapped him, the sound of the blow getting everyone's attention. "…what the hell, Walker?" Casey asked as he began to rub the side of his face, the look of surprise and confusion plain to see. "We will talk once we're sure Chuck's alright…and we're in a more secure environment."

Sarah seemed to realize what she'd just done and gave a quick nod with a quiet, "Sorry." She turned back to watch as the paramedics lowered their cargo to the pavement where Ellie and Devon quickly took over, each grabbing a side and wheeling the stretcher towards the sliding glass doors that marked the entrance to the emergency room. They had barely cleared the doors when Ellie bent over and started checking the responsiveness of her brother's pupils while Devon began opening the front of the tactical vest that Chuck was wearing. When Ellie happened to look down she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her brother had a bullet-proof vest on underneath of the other vest. Looking up, she caught Sarah's eyes on the proceeding and offered a slight smile before going back to work, giving her husband a hand as he rolled Chuck onto his side so he could slide an arm out of the vest. While they had their him up on his side, Sarah stepped closer and caught sight of the two bullets that were flattened against the vest.

"Thank god" she murmured just as a moan escaped Chuck lips. Stepping closer, she watched as Devon gently lowered Chuck back onto the stretcher and couldn't help feeling a little relieved when her husband's eyes slowly opened. She watched as a look of confusion was rapidly replaced with concern when he saw the look on her face.

"Sarah…what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked as he tried to sit up. "Ow, that hurts" he added, giving up his efforts to get to a sitting position when Devon gently placed his hand in the middle of his chest.

"Take it easy, bro. You've been shot."

"I've been what?" Chuck asked, finally taking notice of the fact the he was on his back with his sister and brother-in-law standing on either side of him.

"You were shot, Chuck, twice" Ellie said, the concern evident on her face. "We have to get this vest, and the t-shirt under it, off of you so we can see how much damage was done."

"But it's Sarah's favorite t-shirt" he said as his eyes once again sought out his wife's.

"Chuck, I'll get you another one" she said as she remembered the caption, _'Sexy Nerds…Not Just For Breakfast Anymore!'. _

"Well, ok then, if you're sure" he replied as he allowed Devon and Ellie to gently pull the bullet-proof vest loose before they started cutting the t-shirt up the middle. Once they'd finished cutting, Devon again rolled him onto his side so they could finish removing the vest and what was left of the shirt. He heard Sarah's sharp intake of breath and he imagined that there must be one hell of a bruise starting to from on his back. When someone gently prodded his back, he almost screamed as the sudden pain threatened to make him black out.

"Sorry, bro" Devon said as he allowed Chuck to settle back onto his back. "You might have a couple of cracked ribs. We're gonna take a few x-rays, just so we can see what we're dealing with."

"Can I go with him?" Sarah asked

"It's ok, Sarah. I promise we'll take good care of him" Ellie replied. Stepping closer, she pulled her sister-in-law into a surprise hug so she could whisper into her ear. "Go talk to John. Find out who shot my brother in the back…and why. There's a conference room on the second floor you can use. I'll come find you as soon as we know anything else." Released from the hug, she stepped around Devon and bent over to place a gentle but passionate kiss on Chuck's lips. Straightening up after forcing herself to break the kiss, she smiled at her husband before she turned and slowly walked away. As she stepped out of the small room, she noticed that it looked like all of Team Bartowski had gathered in the hall. Acknowledging everyone concerned looks, she offered a smile before starting to speak.

"He's going to be ok. They're taking him for some x-rays but Ellie and Devon seem pretty sure that there shouldn't be any serious problems. Now, there's a conference room on the second floor that I've been told we can use and I think that's a great idea. I need to know what happened today, Casey. I need you to explain to me why my husband got shot in the back and after that, you're going to take me to the asshole who pulled the trigger…you got me?"

Casey merely grunted before turning and heading towards the bank of elevators, followed moments later by the rest of the people who'd been waiting for news on Chuck's condition. Sarah stepped into the elevator and turned just as Ellie and Devon wheeled past them, taking their patient down the hall for his date with an x-ray machine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Team Bartowski had been holed up in the second floor conference room for close to an hour when Elli and Devon joined them, a tired looking Chuck Bartowski seated in a wheel chair being pushed by his brother-in-law. Sarah immediately forgot everything else that was going on and rushed to her husband's side, a concerned look on her face. "Chuck?" she asked, worried by how tired he looked and wondering why he wasn't in a bed, somewhere.

"He's going to be fine" Ellie said. "I wanted him to stay overnight for observation but he refused, saying that he was going home and there was nothing I could do to stop him" she continued, making eye contact with Sarah, "of course, I could've just doped him up but I figured you'd take good care of him, right 'sis'?"

"Of course" she answered, never taking her eyes off of the man seated in front of her. "In fact, after we talk with the general, I'm taking him home for a few days of un-interrupted bed rest" she paused and looked around at the other people in the room with her, "and I do mean un-interrupted. Does everyone here understand?" she asked in a tone of voice that left no doubt that it wasn't really a question, more of a command with the threat of immediate harm attached to it. "Now, Ellie and Devon…do you two have a couple of minutes to brief the general about Chuck's condition?" seeing the affirmative head nods, she turned to Casey. "alright, give her a call so we can get this over with so I can take Chuck home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The briefing with the general took less thirty minutes. The conference room offered a state of the art video system and the meeting had started with General Diane Beckman's face appearing on the large monitor on the wall, looking very concerned. Casey got things started by informing the director of the NSA that they had a 'small' problem. He ran through what had happened leading up to the attempt on Chuck's life and his subsequent execution of a CIA agent. He then went on to explain that Agent Dinley had been instructed to take Agent Hinson's corpse back to Castle and once there, she'd been told to lock down the entire facility until such time as a member of Team Intersect could get there to take charge.

General Diane Beckman was furious because the agent who tried to kill Chuck had been selected by the latest CIA Director and, until she knew better, she had to assume that the level of corruption might have been even higher than previously thought. The General didn't mention her afternoon meeting and Chuck was afraid to ask so he decided to just let it ride. Just as the people in the room began to think that the briefing was over and started gathering up their personal items so they could go home, the General cleared her throat and Chuck felt a slight sense of panic hit him.

"Orion…would you mind explaining to me how the demo you'd promised me of a bald eagle, in flight, got 'misplaced' and your 'dancing general' ended up entertaining a room full of the most powerful people in the military?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Diane…I guess I…"

"Save it, Stephen! I wasn't amused…luckily, the men and women in that room recognized the brilliance behind your 'hilarious' prank. You better make sure that all of your patents are up to date because it looks like Barker Electronics will be getting a call form the U.S. government about spending a lot of money."

"I am sorry, Diane" Orion said, trying to look contrite.

"Yeah, sure you are. How about, next time, cut me a little bit of slack. Maybe you can pick someone else to do…what did Chuck call it?…the 'cabbage patch'? Now Chuck, get home and get to bed! Dismissed!" General Diane Beckman cut the connection before anyone could say a word.

A/N: you know what to do, hit that review….please. JT


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know, I know…it's been a while…but, in my defense…I am lazy…plus I got that other 'stuff' going on…you know…SVTSS, BLDBAL, CVABFTP, MGP…enough excuses already…hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes up for the delay…as always, reviews, with your thoughts(good or bad) about my efforts, are always welcome…*disclaimer alert*…I don't own Chuck or anything else of any notoriety…I don't make money doing this…I'm still beta free but still owe a debt of thanks to Spreadthenerd for all of the help…hopefully it is reflected in my scribbles…I'm still having fun so, thanks Jim. JT

**Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 7**

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, silently watching her husband as he slept. It had been three weeks since the shooting and he had finally gotten a full nights sleep. She hesitated before gently touching his shoulder, wanting to remind him that they had a briefing with General Diane Beckman in less than thirty minutes. While she waited for him to wake up, she thought about the past three weeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first night had been terrible because Chuck refused to take anything stronger than extra strength Motrin, saying he didn't want to take the risk of developing a dependency on pain relievers. She'd pointed out that the prescription was a non-narcotic but he dug in his heels and refused to budge. Later, she'd toyed with the idea of tranqing him when she'd seen the tears that slipped from his eyes as he lay on his stomach, trying to get some sleep.

That first night ended up being sleepless for both of them, her worry for his comfort combining with the lack of her cuddling partner. If anyone had told her a year ago that she wouldn't be able to sleep without her husband's arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest while she listened to the soothing, steady rhythm of his heartbeat, she would have laughed at the absurdity of the notion. That first night taught her that she was addicted to that closeness and after three nights, she was sure that she was at the end of her rope.

Chuck noticed Sarah's changing mood as the days passed and he knew, without asking, what was troubling her because he was missing the closeness as well. The fourth night, he'd tried to sleep on his back but the damaged ribs just wouldn't co-operate. He gave serious consideration to taking some stronger pain medication and then struggled with the guilt, knowing that Sarah wasn't sleeping because he just couldn't bring himself to take anything.

After two weeks had passed, Chuck was finally able to sleep on his back and Sarah had immediately assumed her favorite position but had quickly moved away when the weight of her head on his chest had elicited a sharp intake of breath from him, a clear sign that things weren't quite back to normal. The next morning, Chuck awoke to find Sarah holding his arm tightly, her chin resting against his shoulder and her warm breath on his skin leaving him with a wonderful feeling. The smile on her face brought a smile to his own and he spent the next thirty minutes watching her sleep as he marveled at how lucky he was.

Two mornings later, Chuck awoke to nature's call and somehow managed to get out of bed without waking Sarah. After taking care of his morning needs, he thought about waking his wife but decided, instead, to climb back into bed and see if he could get some more sleep. Once back in bed, he smiled when his partner pulled herself to him, wrapping herself around his arm and resting her cheek against his shoulder. He was about to drift back to sleep when he felt her fingers entwine with his own and then begin gently pulling his hand towards her. He was suddenly wide awake and tried to keep his breathing steady when she moaned softly as she guided his hand down the front of her sleep shorts.

Sarah moaned again and this time his name was plain to hear. While he was watching her face, he felt one of her hands moving again, releasing it's hold on his hand and slowly making its way down his stomach and then down the front of his sweat pants. His sharp intake of breath when she gently wrapped her hand around his length and began stroking him caused her wake up and he couldn't help smiling when he noticed the look of concern in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck" she whispered as she began to pull herself away from him after releasing her hold on him, " I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Sarah, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, you just caught me by surprise, that's all" he answered with a smile. ""Am I that far behind in rent?" he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows and was rewarded with a giggle.

"Almost three weeks behind, as a matter of fact" she'd replied while returning her hands to their previous position.

"Well, if you promise to take it easy on me, I'll see if I can make a 'payment' for you" he answered and was rewarded with a kiss that began with a tender hesitancy and quickly escalated as Sarah allowed nearly three weeks without a 'payment' to take control of her actions.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Chuck offered a breathless "wow" as Sarah gently lowered herself onto his chest, the satisfied look on her face making the slight ache of his ribs well worth it. "So, am I all caught up on rent now?" he asked before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, the salty taste of her perspiration serving as a testament to their exertions.

"Caught up? I don't think so, mister, although that was definitely a good start. Right now, I'll let you pay some of the late fees with some quality snuggling followed by some blueberry pancakes."

"Well, if you insist" he said with a smile as he pulled his wife to him, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying the feel of her warm breath against his skin as she nuzzled against his neck. Just he felt his eyes starting to drift closed, the sound of a video link initializing reminded him that there had been a conference scheduled for the morning. Before he could say a word of warning or reach for a sheet to cover their nakedness, the visage of General Diane Beckman filled the flat screen that hung on the wall, facing their bed.

"Well, if your recovery has progressed to this point" the general said as she averted her eyes from the sight that had greeted her when the link had activated, "perhaps it's time to get back to work."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck stammered out as Sarah scrambled to pull a sheet over them. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"First things first, I need you both, with the help of Colonel Casey, to finish outfitting and then evaluating the new operations center."

"Yes ma'am" Sarah said, joining the briefing now that she felt adequately covered. "Anything else?"

"Yes. We've finished investigating the leads provided by the woman Daniel Shaw had been pumping for information" she answered and then frowned at the snort Chuck hadn't been able to contain. "Yes, how very droll, Chuck. I find the two of you…as I found you, and you snicker at an unintentional double entendre. So, what's next? Perhaps Agent Walker would like to 'moon' me again or, you could go for the gold and tell me to pull your finger."

"Sorry, General" they both offered, trying to look chagrinned. "You were saying?" Chuck added.

"Yes, using the information we obtained, we have located what we believe to be the central location for west coast operations of the Ring. A corporation, that has trappings of legitimacy but is tied to several suspected higher ups in the Ring, has an office building in downtown Los Angeles. We need to begin immediate surveillance and I want Team Bartowski to oversee all operations."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?" Chuck said as he struggled to maintain an air of formality while struggling with the embarrassment that his barely covered condition was causing him.

"No, not right now. I'll expect to hear from you once the evaluation is complete and the surveillance operation has begun. Oh, and welcome back, Chuck.' the general said just before she reached a hand out and hit a key on the keyboard in front of her, disconnecting the link.

Chuck and Sarah exchanged looks before they burst out laughing at the absurdity of what had just happened. Chuck had barely started laughing when he winced, his bruised ribs reminding him that laughter wasn't an activity they were really ready for.

They'd spent the next three days readying the new command center while beginning the surveillance of the building downtown. Sarah couldn't help smiling when she remembered Chuck's efforts to catch up on his rent payments and the improvement in her attitude as a direct result of his improving mobility. Everyone else also seemed to notice her better mood, with Ginger and Ellie offering sly winks when she explained that she was simply sleeping better while Carina had offered an 'about time Chuckles started giving it up' along with an attempted high five.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sarah watched as Chuck opened his eyes and smiled to find her sitting at his side. "I've got some coffee on" she said before giving him a kiss and then getting up from the side of the bed. "The briefing is in forty-five minutes. I've got to go see Ginger before we head to the 'center'. I'll be back in a few minutes" she finished before turning around and walking through the doorway.

Chuck slowly stretched, wincing slightly as he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, ready to get the day started. By the time he'd finished his shower and gotten dressed, Sarah was back and waiting for him in the kitchen. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Chuck allowed Sarah to pull him towards the front door, ready to start the first official day at the new command center.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Team Bartowski was gathered around the conference table when General Diane Beckman appeared on the huge monitor that dominated the wall that they were facing. Everyone waited as the General went down a list of people that were currently under investigation concerning their possible ties to the Ring. After finishing the list, the General's face was replaced with the image of a rather plain looking man. As soon as Chuck saw the image, he flashed and then began to slowly massage his temples. A second image, this time of a Hispanic looking man, took the place of the first image and Chuck flashed again. After the second flash, he reached for a bottle of aspirin that was sitting in front of him and swallowed four of them, washing them down with some water. When he re-opened his eyes, everyone at the table was looking at him.

"Well, the first man is Adam Nyevert. He is a former DEA agent who 'retired' amid allegations of having ties to the drug cartels he was investigating. He is currently suspected of being upper management for Fulcrum. I believe he has been absorbed into the Ring and is currently near, if not the top of the Ring's west coast operations. The second man? That is one unsavory guy" Chuck said and paused as he closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing. "His name is Javier Marego. He has been working for South American drug cartels since he was twelve years old. He started out working as a runner but quickly worked his way up through the ranks. He is suspected in close to two hundred murders, either ones he committed or ones he ordered. He currently has connections to just about every drug gang and cartel in South and Central America. He's been expanding and is thought to be making connections here in the U.S."

"Very good, Chuck" the general commented before the video screen split and a photo of the downtown building they had under surveillance appeared next to her. "Both of those photos were taken as part of your team's continuing coverage of the office building downtown. We feel that the time has come to seize the building and we wish Team Bartowski to co-ordinate the operation. We will send you all of the man power you feel you need to run a successful operation."

"General, what about the civilians who aren't part of the Ring? The people who just happen to be working at the wrong place?" Chuck asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Chuck but collateral damage is always a possibility in a large operation like this."

"No Diane, I'm afraid that 'collateral damage' is off the table as far as Team Bartowski is concerned." Chuck said as he got to his feet. "Unless we can insure that any innocent civilians will be safe, we won't attempt to run your operation"

"Chuck, I really don't appreciate that your team is unwilling to follow orders. If I have to, I'll simply send in another team that can get the job done."

Chuck looked around the table, pausing at each person to gauge their support before he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then, after taking a moment to rub his temples, he looked back at the video monitor. "We'll take the job but we're going to do it my way."

"And what is your way, if you don't mind me asking" the general asked, actually curious to see what Chuck and the intersect had come up with in such a sort amount of time. She also planned to ask Chuck if he'd found a way to force a flash, because it sure looked to her like that was what he'd done, twice already in this meeting.

"Well, we're going to gas the building." Chuck answered with a smile.

"What?" several voices all asked at once.

"It's simple. My dad and I will hack the buildings security. Once in, we'll be able to access the building anytime we want. We'll use the building's AC system to introduce a fast acting knock out gas, similar to the one those Russian soldiers used on that school a few years ago. Once we've given the gas time to work, we'll be able to walk in the front door and, with the help of some of your 'volunteers', we can take anyone we want into custody. I'll oversee the round up and anyone that I flash on can be given 'special' treatment. This allows us to, hopefully, avoid any collateral damage."

"Gas the entire building? Surely you can't be serious?" General Diane Beckman replied, secretly impressed with the plan and it's simple but potentially very effective nature.

"Yes, General, I'm serious…and please don't call me Shirley" Chuck answered and tried to keep from laughing when everyone at the table snorted.

"Hilarious, Chuck, simply hilarious. I'd love to stick around for the rest of your act but I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in fifteen minutes. I'll check in with you tomorrow morning to see how the plans are progressing. Expect me on site for the actual mission" she finished and then cut the connection with her usual abruptness.

"Well, Team, it looks like we have our work cut out for us. Casey, will you, Sarah and Carina get together and plan the raid. I'll need a list of any supplies that you'll need plus what man power you're going to want to have with you. While you guys get started on that, dad and I will see about hacking a building and figure out the best dispersal method for our sleepy time gas." Getting a quick nod from everyone, Chuck gave his wife a quick kiss before getting up from the table and, with his father not far behind, headed towards his office, eager to start planning Team Bartowski's first 'official' mission.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Charles, I'd like to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

"Sure dad, what's up?"

"During the briefing, did I see you access the intersect, without any external prompts?"

"Yeah, twice. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you needed external stimuli in order to use it?"

"I thought so to, but while I was on bed rest, I discovered, quite by accident that a mental visualization worked as well."

"Interesting…and quite unexpected. How do you control what mental visualizations you flash on?

I honestly couldn't tell you. I worried about that, at first. I thought I'd be flashing all the time but it seems to sub-conscious trigger, I think. I only seem to flash when a 'need' is there but that's about the extent of my theories."

"And the headaches? Are they something new as well?" Orion asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"No, I've always gotten them from 'flashes', but they've actually gotten less painful with the new intersect."

"Charles, I need you to promise me that you'll tell me if they get worse. Also, I want to have your sister start running weekly MRIs so we can map and look for any possible changes and. If you don't mind, I'd also like to run some scans while you're flashing. It might make it easier for me to get a handle on what's going on in that head of yours"

"Yeah, sounds great dad. I never had a guinea pig as a kid and now I get to be one"

"I'm sorry Charles, I didn't mean to make it sound like…"

"It's ok dad. I think that you're right about the weekly scans and I'll talk to Ellie later and get something set up. Now, how about we see about hacking this building and figure out the best dispersal patterns."

"Sounds good, Charles. I also have an idea or two for a backup delivery method."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The week seemed to fly by with each day bringing some new improvement on the plan. When they reached the twenty-four hour count down mark, Chuck was convinced that they had a 98.2% chance of a error free mission and found that he was more concerned about having General Beckman watching over his shoulder than he was about the actual mission.

He and his dad had cracked the security the first afternoon and spent the rest of the week making sure that they had total control of the entire building. They'd also designed and, with the help of Casey, Carina and Sarah, installed a backup gas dispersal system. The General had immediately offered them a large bonus for the specs on the system and hadn't been happy when she found out that Orion had already applied for and been granted several patent pendings for some of the truly innovative designs in the system.

Casey, Sarah and Carina spent most of their time going over the plan, making sure that they had all of the equipment and personnel that they were going to need. They had also been running drills with the temporary 'help' the General had assigned them, making sure that everyone was comfortable working together and would be ready when Tuesday morning rolled around.

General Diane Beckman arrived Monday afternoon with her personal security team never far from her side. After sitting through the final briefing with Team Bartowski, she assigned Tom and Jerry to shadow and help Sarah as she directed the interior sweeps of the building once it had been breeched. Once the meeting was over, she offered to take the team to dinner, provided that no one planned on drinking. She said that the drinking would have to wait until the next night, promising to buy the first round if everything went smoothly the next day.

The dinner was a very quiet gathering with everyone in good spirits. Ellie and Devon joined the group, leaving only Ginger missing. Casey informed the group that her father had been involved in a accident on his bike and she'd insisted on going home, just to make sure that everything was alright. By nine o'clock, almost everyone had decided to call it a night and had headed home, secure in the knowledge that the next day would be the first real test of Team Bartowski.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

General Diane Beckman had spent the duration of the mission seated next to Chuck while he directed everything from his seat in the van that served as the command center. By three o'clock, the last of the team members had exited the building, leaving only the cleaners to come in and work their magic. Thirty minutes later, when were all seated around the conference table, the General still couldn't believe what she'd witnessed. With only seven days lead time, Team Bartowski had pulled off a flawless mission. There had been no casualties, on either side and the injuries had been limited to people who'd hurt themselves when they'd fallen due to the gas that had knocked out the entire building in less than ten minutes.

"So, General, what do you think about our first mission" Chuck asked as he struggled to keep from smiling. As he looked around the table, he was sure that everyone else was feeling the same sense of accomplishment that was surging through him.

"I believe that the way you all ran this op may very well be required reading at the Farm in the very near future. It was picture perfect and I have to admit that I was impressed. Right now, I don't even want to bother with the debriefing but we have to go over some things while they're still fresh. The first thing was the stroke of luck when we caught Javier Marego. We've already had contact with the DEA and they're very interested in speaking with him. We also got lucky in our containment of communications. Although I'm sure that they are now aware of it, The Ring didn't have any warning and I believe that the computers we seized will be a treasure trove of information. Also…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

True to her word, the General did in fact purchase the first round of drinks once the debriefing had been wrapped up. She also bought the second, third and fifth rounds, missing the fourth only because Chuck had gone to the waitress and insisted that he would be buying that round. By the time the sixth round had arrived, again courtesy of Chuck, everyone who had stuck around had surrendered their keys.

Chuck shook his head in amazement as he watched his boss pound back yet another shot of JD. He was about to ask her how she did it when he noticed the slight slurring of her speech and realized that General Diane Beckman was on her way. Nudging his wife's shoulder, he nodded towards the General and smiled when Sarah noticed the same thing he had.

"What are you two smiling about?" Diane Beckman asked while staring in Chuck and Sarah's direction. "Did I mish something?"

"No ma'am" they both answered together, "just happy that today went so well" Chuck added.

"Yesh. It was great" she replied as she held her empty shot glass in the air. When the waitress failed to materialize right away, the short woman got to her feet and started looking around, obviously trying to catch sight of the young woman who'd been serving them all night. "Hey! Who's a general gotta blow to get a drink around here?" she asked, loud enough for most of the people in the vicinity to hear. Before she got the chance to ask again, Tom and Jerry both seemed to materialize at her side and after a few quiet words, helped the general towards the exit. Before leaving, she'd offered a 'good night' and then whispered something in Sarah's ear before allowing her security detail to escort her out.

"Well, what did she say?" Chuck asked his wife once the General was out of sight.

'You wouldn't believe me…hell, I'm not sure that I believe me" Sarah answered with a smile.

"Well?"

"She said you had a 'nice ass', at least that's what I think she said" Sarah replied with a snort.

"She said what?"

**A/N: **Just felt like a good place to take a break.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I am very aware that I've been neglecting all of you Walkabout fans and for that I'm very sorry…Here's a little sumpin, sumpin for y'all…hope you like it…or, at the very least, don't hate it with every fiber of your being…I'll go ahead and get the begging done….please, please, please, please, please…leave a review…favorable or not, any reviews are greatly appreciated because they make me leap…ok, skip…ok, shuffle with joy!..also, thanks to any and all who've alerted this or any of my scribbles…the same goes for those who've favorited this or any of mine…for those who've alerted and favoritd?…you are truly wonderful examples of humanity at it's shiniest…thank you…no, onto the stuff…don't own Chuck or any of the important stuff in the Chuckverse…I'm not making money doing this…if I was I might be able to afford to have my tips frosted…I'm still operating beta-free although I did learn a lot from STN…and finally, thank you Jim…the nudge that seems to keep on…well, whatever it is I'm doing.- **JT**

**Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 8**

Sarah stood at the bed's edge, staring down at the sleeping form of her husband with a smile on her face. She toyed with the idea of climbing back into bed and encouraging Chuck to make another 'rent' payment but decided instead to let him sleep in, sure that he was tired after making two payments the night before. After turning to go, planning to return to the kitchen and finish making breakfast for the two of them, she jumped when she felt a hand on her ass. Without a word, she spun around and leapt onto the bed, surprising the love of her life when she landed astride his waist. She wanted to laugh out loud when she took in the surprised look on his face at her sudden landing.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bartowski" Chuck said while stretching his arms above his head.

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski" she answered before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "No hangover?"

"Amazingly, no. I have to imagine that the fact that I feel so good is because of the pills you forced me to take last night."

"Forced you to take? Really?"

"Ok, maybe you didn't force me to take them" Chuck replied, allowing his hands to come to rest on Sarah's hips. "I have to admit that some of last night is a little fuzzy. Did the General really tell you that she thought I had a nice ass?"

"That's what it sounded like and we will never speak of it again, isn't that right?"

"Yes ma'am" he answered with a smile.

"Now, you have a decision to make. You can get out of bed and join me for breakfast or you can take advantage of your ready and willing wife…and then we can get out of bed and have breakfast."

"I'm a little confused…"

"About what?"

"Well, for someone who claims to be ready and willing, you seem to be wearing a whole lot of clothes" Chuck said with a smile and the Bartowski eyebrow dance. Before he could move to help Sarah out of her t-shirt and shorts, the lithe blonde vaulted off the bed and was staring down at him, her clothes in a heap at her feet. Reaching down a hand, the comforter was yanked from the bed and her hands were gripping the waist band of his pajama bottoms which soon joined her clothes on the floor.

"Time to work up an appetite, Mr. Bartowski" Sarah announced before climbing back onto the bed, her lips finding Chuck's while her hands sought out his and pulled them to her breasts. Breaking the kiss, she nibbled her way to an earlobe and then began to whisper instructions that were immediately, and happily, followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was mid-morning before Sarah managed to drag Chuck out of their bedroom, having promised him a special treat for breakfast. Turning the corner into the kitchen, they both froze when they caught sight of the two huge slabs of beef that were seated on either side of a very casually dressed General Diane Beckman, the trio leaving very little room at their kitchen island.

"General…Tom, Jerry…glad to see that you've made yourselves at home" Chuck said after taking note of the cups of coffee and the plates of pancakes sitting in front of their unexpected guests. He watched the General nod towards Jerry who quickly got to his feet and made his way to the stove. Sarah snorted when she noticed that one of her aprons was tied around the big man's waist.

"Good morning Agents…how would you like your eggs?" General Beckman asked with a forkful of eggs halfway to her mouth.

"Agents?" Chuck asked when he felt Sarah stiffen beside him.

Holding up a finger, the General finished her eggs and then took a sip of her coffee. "Is there a problem?" she asked after taking the time to push her now empty plate away from her.

"Well, ma'am, as far as I know I'm the only Agent standing in this kitchen, your bodyguards not included" Sarah pointed out in a calm but obviously not happy voice.

"That is one of the reasons for my visit this morning. After the skill used organizing yesterday's raid, I've decided to elevate Mr. Bartowski to full Agent status" she announced while holding a small black wallet out towards Chuck who hesitated before stepping forward and taking the offered object. Stepping back to reclaim his spot beside his wife, the older woman watched the pair and noted Sarah's frown when her husband flipped open the billfold to examine the ID contained within. Deciding to wait and see what would happen between the couple, the General made brief eye contact with Sarah and then looked away again, suddenly finding something interesting on her phone.

"Would you like some cheese in your eggs?" Jerry asked, his question seeming to come at the perfect moment to break the tension that seemed to be building.

"That sounds great, Jerry, thank you" Sarah answered before reaching out and taking the small wallet from Chuck's hand. After giving it a quick glance, she handed it back to her husband who was now paying very close attention to her, an unasked question easy to see in his eyes. "Excuse us for a few minutes" she told no one in particular before grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked as soon as the door closed.

"Are you going to take the job?" Sarah responded while pointing towards the wallet that her husband still held in his hand.

"I thought I already had the job."

"No Chuck, you're not a full agent and I'm not sure that …"

"I should take the job?" Chuck finished the sentence, glancing again at the ID in his hand. "Don't you think I could be an Agent?"

"That's not it at all, Chuck. I know you could be anything you decided to be, I just don't think you should be…an Agent, that is. Right now, you're working with the NSA and once we've managed to eliminate the Ring, you won't be under any obligation to keep working for them. If you become a Agent, things would change. I only have a short time left on my contract with the CIA and I have something I'd much rather be doing once I'm 'free'."

"What would you rather be doing?"

"Raising our children?" Sarah answered with a hopeful look. She watched as Chuck took two steps backwards and then slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, letting the billfold slip from his fingers and fall to the floor. Moving slowly, she closed the space between them and then eased herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and then pulling herself close to him. "You do want to have kids, don't you?"

"Of course I do…more than anything. I just wasn't sure you were ready…or that you'd ever be ready, for that matter. I love you, Sarah Bartowski, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, doing whatever it takes to make you happy and if that means knocking you up, well I guess I'll just have to get used to having lots of sex with my unbelievably hot wife" Chuck said before leaning in and nipping at her ear lobe and then nuzzling her neck. "I'm pretty sure you could talk me into getting started with my husbandly duties right now, if you wanted to."

"Chuck, we have house guests...well, actually, we have three people who broke into our home, so I guess we could call the police and have them arrested?" Sarah answered, a devious look on her face.

"No, I think we'll let Jerry finish making us breakfast and then we'll encourage Tom to clean up the mess. Once that's all taken care of, I'll let the General know that I don't want to become an Agent and then, if she yells too much, we can threaten to call the cops if they don't leave. Sound ok?"

"I am pretty hungry" Sarah replied as she started to get back to her feet. "I really do like the way you think, Mr. Bartowski" she added before bending over, very slowly, to pick up the wallet that had fallen from Chuck's hand a few minutes before. Straightening back up, she'd taken a few steps towards the door and then turned back to find her husband still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Coming?" she asked.

"Thinking about it" he answered with a waggle of his eyebrows before getting to his feet and following her from the room. Reaching out, he caught her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Would there be any advantages to me taking the job?"

"I honestly don't know. If you'd like, we could take a few days and think about it…talk to your dad and Casey, see what they think."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Chuck. I want you to be happy and if we need to take some time, we will."

"I love you, Mrs. Bartowski."

"And I love you, Mr. Bartowski" she replied, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the kitchen.

General Diane Beckman looked up when Chuck and Sarah re-entered the kitchen and offered thanks when Jerry handed them both plates with eggs, bacon and blueberry pancakes. Pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee, she watched as the young couple sat down and dug into their breakfasts.

"What was the other reason?" Chuck asked and smiled when the General looked confused. "You said that there was more than one reason for your visit. May I ask what else you have on your mind?"

"Certainly, Chuck. I've been called back to DC for meetings about yesterday's raid and the information we've been able uncover so far. I was hoping you would take the lead here until everything gets wrapped up."

"Me…take the lead?"

"Yes. I believe you would be the perfect choice to oversee the remainder of the investigation. Mostly it would involve you going over all of the information as it is uncovered, going over the reports and seeing if the Intersect 'flashes' on anything. Basically it would be an expanded version of your 'dailies'."

"And that's all you needed to see us about?" Sarah asked, feeling that there was still something that they hadn't been told.

"Well, I also need Sarah to handle the re-evaluation of Agent Larkin. Orion seems to believe that he's recovered and I need someone to go through the re-certification process with him before I can make a decision about his future with the agency. He's expressed an interest in joining Team Bartowski and I need an honest opinion on his capabilities. Sarah is the most familiar with Agent Larkin and that makes her the most qualified to determine if he is ready to return to field work."

"General, are you sure that sending Bryce out on a mission when we're not convinced about his readiness is a good idea?" Chuck asked after exchanging looks with Sarah.

"I think that you will have to hand pick the mission using the information from the raid. Perhaps a simple meet and greet with a pick-up afterwards?" I realize that no mission is ever 'simple' but with you and Casey running back up, we should be able to determine if Agent Larkin is ready to return to field work and if he is, then it will be up to the team to decide if he'd be a useful addition to the team."

"General, are you sure that you want to put me in charge of this?" Chuck asked, honestly confused by the sudden increase in his duties.

"Chuck, I'm hoping to eventually move you into a management type role, perhaps overseeing operations here on the west coast…but first I'll need to make your Agent status official. You haven't said anything about my offer so I'm just assuming that I should go ahead with the paperwork?"

"Well, uh, not just yet, General. Sarah and I want to talk it over before we make any decision" Chuck answered and after a quick nod from his wife, he decided to answer the un-asked question. "Sarah's contract with the CIA is almost up and we're thinking about starting a family once the Ring threat has been neutralized, so, I'm not sure I want to sign any contract right now."

"I believe that I could arrange to have Sarah's contract transferred to the NSA if that would make your decision any easier" the General offered. "in the meantime, we'll make your status temporary, Chuck, at least until you and Agent Wal…Bartowski figure out what you'd like to do. I'm leaving for DC in an hour and should be busy with meetings for the next few days. Let me know how you want to handle Agent Larkin's re-certification and update me if anything unexpected turns up while you're overseeing the 'clean-up' here."

Yes ma'am" Chuck answered, getting to his feet as the General did the same.

"I'll knock next time I stop by for a visit" the diminutive woman said before grabbing her plate and coffee cup and walking over to the kitchen sink where Tom and Jerry had been quietly handling the clean up. The pair had almost finished washing and drying all of the dirty dishes, working so efficiently that they'd finished everything before the General had made her way to the front door. Chuck and Sarah stepped aside when the two large men assumed their customary positions at either side of their boss, standing silently while the three said their goodbyes and then leaving with their charge. Jerry paused briefly and handed Sarah her apron, offering a quick 'Thanks' before walking out the door.

Chuck and Sarah stood in the open doorway, neither sure what to say about their strange breakfast. Pushing the door closed, Chuck turned and stared at his wife for a few moments before he managed to speak for both of them.

"What the fuck just happened?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the day had gone without a hitch except for the massive headache Chuck had been trying to get rid of since three o'clock. He knew the pounding, that seemed to be impervious to the medication Sarah had finally talked him into taking when she could no longer watch the pained look that accompanied every flash, was simply part of being the Intersect and he'd just have to suffer through it. He'd been working by himself since five because Sarah had decided to begin Bryce's re-certification and had insisted that Casey help her evaluate the weapons portion of the process. When she'd returned two hours later, she found her husband asleep with his head cradled in his hands. Gathering up all of the files that lay scattered across the table top, she stacked them off to the side and then gently started massaging Chuck's shoulders and neck.

"You are not allowed to stop doing that" Chuck said in a soft voice, "ever."

"How's the headache?"

"It seems to be slacking off since I stopped reviewing these files. So, how did the weapons certification go?"

"Casey said that his scores where almost perfect, better than the last time he was tested. He almost sounded like he was impressed."

"You've got to be kidding me" Chuck responded and then moaned when Sarah managed to work out the stiffness in his right shoulder.

"Nope. It's all there in Casey's report" she answered while moving her hands to Chuck's left shoulder, attacking the knot she found there.

"You didn't watch?"

"Um, no. I hate to say it but I haven't spoken to Bryce since the night of the download."

"Really?" Chuck asked as he slowly sat up straight. "Why not…if you don't mind me asking."

"We never really got to talk about why I wasn't going to go with him and I guess I feel a little guilty because I've been afraid to talk to him. I'm sure that he wouldn't have a problem but…"

"Yeah, I get it" Chuck replied while sliding his chair back from the table. Taking Sarah's hand, he pulled her into his lap and wanted to smile when she snuggled into his chest, the feel of her warm breath against his neck making him forget about the headache that had been bothering him for hours. "To be honest, I haven't really talked with him much either. Maybe we should spend a little time with him. I think I've found a good mission for the two of you and we could talk to him about it?"

"You found a mission already? What have you got?"

"Well, a guy who used to be part of Fulcrum, I guess you could call him 'middle management', and has made the move to the Ring, somehow missed the raid and I was thinking that the two of you could handle the picking him up…if he hasn't dropped off the grid. He was out with the flu and, if we're lucky, he might still be out of the loop. Beckman said she wanted a 'milk run' and I think this might be just what the General ordered. What do you think?" he asked, reaching around his wife and after doing a quick search through the stack of files, grabbing one and then opening it in front of them. Sarah leaned over and after a giving it a quick look, leaned back into the position she'd been enjoying.

"I think you're right. Bryce and I could do a quick recon tonight and then retrieve him tomorrow morning."

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't I call Bryce and have him come in for a quick briefing. We could talk to him then, before the two of you head out. I'll call Casey and we can tag along…as back up."

It's just going to be recon on an accountant, Chuck. There's no need to call Casey in for this. You can monitor things from here and we'll have you and Casey for back-up tomorrow morning when we bring this Martin Dale in."

"Alright, if you're sure. Why don't you give him a call and I'll get everything together for you. Meet you in the conference room in thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good, Chuck" she answered, nibbled at his ear and then slowly removed herself from his lap. After a quick kiss, Sarah pulled her phone from her pocket and made her way out of the room, her phone already at her ear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck looked up at the sound of footsteps and watched Bryce Larkin stroll into the conference room followed closely by his wife who flashed him a smile before taking a seat next to him at the table. Bryce followed suit, sliding into the chair next to Sarah.

"So, the Andersons are back together?" Bryce asked after taking note of the wedding band on Sarah's finger. "So, what have we got?" he continued as he pulled a wedding band from his pocket and slid it onto his finger. "Dinner party…art auction…? Are you going to be a part of the wait staff again, Chuck? Hopefully you won't be dropping any bottles this time around" he finished with a laugh.

"Sorry Bryce" Chuck said before sliding a file towards him. "The Andersons aren't getting back together" he answered, holding up his hand so Bryce could see the wedding band on his finger. "Tonight is just a recon mission for you and Agent Bartowski."

"Chuck, I'm happy to see you but two things…what are you doing here and when did you start referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Well, Bryce, I'm here because I'll be monitoring this mission from here and the Agent Bartowski I was referring to was Sarah…my wife."

"Wow…really? I guess I have been out of the loop. Ok then, we'll catch up later. What's going on tonight?" Bryce asked, his brief moment of shock swallowed quickly when he slipped into 'spy mode', his face hiding anything except his desire to get to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck had been listening as Sarah and Bryce went about their mission, neither of them letting on that they knew this type of mission was the stuff that Agents, fresh off the farm, could do in their sleep. Taking notes while studying the video feed that was streaming from the camera in Sarah's hand, Chuck was already outlining the plan for picking up the Ring accountant first thing in the morning. He planned to let them return to base after Bryce finished planting some bugs around the outside of the residence. Looking at the monitor, he took note of a shadow crossing in front of the house and made a note to point it out to Bryce tomorrow, looking forward to telling 'Mr. Super spy' that he'd made him with little trouble.

'Maybe Bryce isn't quite ready to get back into the game' he told himself before looking back down at the notes in front of him. The sudden, unmistakable sound of automatic gun fire grabbed Chuck's attention and he looked up just as the video feed blanked out. "Sarah?" he spoke into the mic. "Bryce?" he asked, fear suddenly blossoming in his chest. "What the hell is going on, guys?" he asked frantically. 'This was supposed to be a milk run' he told himself as the sound of more gunfire erupted from the speakers in front of him.

"Chuck!" Bryce's panicked voice blared into the room. "What the hell is going on here, Chuck?" The sound of more gunfire erupted from the speakers as Chuck pulled his phone from his pocket and keyed the speed dial for John Casey. "Agent down, Agent down!" Bryce's voice yelled, "Send a medical team, Chuck, Sarah's been shot!"

**A/N: **Yup, he did it…sorry, couldn't find a picture of Mr. Richards to put here…yes, a Young Ones reference. Please, your reviews are a joy for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm back…Batty02 and tw200 and ygbsm and esardi and...and... and... kept pushing and pushing and pushing…man, talk about pushy…anyways, because the request was so nice, and because I actually had this finished…I figured, what the heck, maybe someone would like to peruse my latest batch of scribbles…hope you like 'em…remember, I'm still not even a minority share holder in Chuck or any part of that fabulous world that will always have a place in my heart…I'm not making money, using my imagination in this shoddy and slipshod way…and speaking of shoddy and slipshod, I'm still swinging Beta-free…Hope you like this and if, by chance you do, a review would be wonderful…and if you hate this and feel the need to tell me why, a review would be wonderful….so, let's recap…reviews are wonderful…Jim, thanks for the nudge. **JT**

**Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 10**

"What the fuck happened, Bryce?" Chuck yelled, crossing the waiting room in five quick steps and grabbing the front of the shorter man's shirt and pulling him up and into his face.

"I don't know, Chuck. Everything seemed to happen at once" he answered while grabbing at the hands that had an iron grip on him.

"What? Super spy Bryce Larkin doesn't know what the hell happened to his partner?"

"Bartowski…Chuck" a voice spoke over his shoulder while a pair of large hands gripped his shoulders. "Not so loud in a public place."

"What?" Chuck hissed over his shoulder, letting his grip loosen a little when he saw the concerned look on John Casey's face.

"Not here. Let's find out how Walk…Sarah's doing first, and then we'll figure out how numbnuts screwed up" the big man said in a hushed voice, his hands still resting on Chuck's shoulders. "If you want me to later, I can shoot him …again."

"Ok, Casey. You're right" Chuck admitted, releasing his hold on Bryce's shirt and gently pushing him back. "You better pray that my wife is ok" he said in a low voice, secretly pleased that his ex-roommate seemed to take the implied threat very seriously.

"Chuck, I…"

"Save it, Bryce. While you spend time hoping that Sarah is alright, you should also be wondering how you slipped up. I saw you miss that shadow and if that's something that's going to happen again, I won't let it happen here, not on my team."

"Your team?" Bryce asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, his team, numbnuts" Casey replied, deciding to add his thoughts. Lowering his voice even more, he added, "Chuck is the Intersect and this is Team Intersect. You're here because Chuck made the decision to give you a chance to prove that you're failure to handle the program shouldn't be the end of your career. I would've kicked you to the curb…if I didn't kill you outright. You better get your shit together because, and you can believe me when I say this, Chuck is the carrot and me, well, I'm the big fucking stick" Casey finished while reaching out and driving the tip of a finger into Bryce's chest, right on the scar tissue that covered the bullet hole left from Casey's first run in with the younger man.

Bryce took a step backwards, his eyes never leaving Casey's. "Don't threaten me, Casey" Bryce replied as he straightened his shoulders and glared back at the big man, his hands going to the front of his shirt and smoothing away the wrinkles Chuck's hand had left there.

"It wasn't a threat you vain little pretty boy" Casey said in a low and murderous tone. Taking a step forwards to make up for Bryce's step back, he raised his hand again, his index finger pointing once again at the smaller man's chest. " It. Was. A. Promise!" he stated, emphasizing each word with a poke to the chest, each impact causing it's target to wince and take a small step backwards until he was against the wall for the final exclamation point.

"C'mon, moron, let's go find out how my partner's doing" John Casey said in a softer voice as he put a hand on Chuck's shoulder and guided him away from a very stunned looking Bryce Larkin.

"Jesus, Casey, was that really necessary? I think he was ready to piss himself " Chuck asked with a small smile on his lips, a hand resting on the NSA agent's shoulder.

"Shut it, Bartowski. I just told him the truth. Now, take your hand off my shoulder or we'll have to see about booking a room with two beds."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck looked down at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time, sure that it had been closer to five hours instead of the sixty-three minutes his trusty Casio told him it had been. Glancing up, he quickly did a sweep of the waiting room. Bryce was still sitting on the far side of the room, staring down into an empty coffee cup held between his two hands. The admissions nurse was still sitting behind her counter, her cel-phone still attached to her ear. He almost smiled remembering the woman's answer the eight time he'd asked for information about Sarah, telling him to sit down and shut-up because his sister had threatened to come out and tranq him if he kept bothering her.

"So, when's Ginger getting back into town?" Chuck asked Casey after nudging the big man awake. He was still amazed at trained agents and their ability to sleep any time they wanted to, no matter the place or situation.

"Sometime today" he answered, suddenly awake and totally alert. "Any news?"

"Nothing new. The nurse with the electronic earring" he said with glance towards the front desk, "said my sister threatened to tranq me if I kept pestering her."

"Don't blame her. Thought about it myself but I don't want your little missus kicking my ass later" he grunted and closed his eyes.

Chuck decided to try closing his eyes but before he could begin to calm down enough to even attempt a quick nap, he was jerked awake when the man sitting next to him suddenly jumped to his feet when someone hissed his name. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find Ginger standing inches away, her hands on her hips.

"Hey Casey, that's not a 'happy to see you' look" Chuck said, hoping the words were quiet that the red-headed force of nature glaring down at them wouldn't hear them. Casey was suddenly on his feet, his ear caught in a death grip.

"Why didn't you call me, John?" the fiery red head asked, using her inside voice, just barely. "Why did I have to find out that Sarah was in the hospital from her father-in-law? What Happened? Is she alright? What's going on?" she added, the questions coming so quickly, one after another, that they seemed to blend together into one long word.

"Calm down" Chuck suggested, starting to get to his feet and then dropping back into the chair when Ginger turned her glare on him. "Or not" he mumbled under his breath, any thoughts of smiling at Casey's predicament vanishing in a split second.

"Well, John Marion Casey?" Ginger asked in her school teacher voice, a voice that worked quite effectively with young children and, apparently, certain burly NSA agents.

"Sarah was on an op with Bryce, something went sideways, she got shot and we came directly here" he replied, his head tilted slightly towards the side of the still imprisoned ear.

"And the reason you didn't call me?" she said after releasing her captive.

"I didn't know when you would be getting back into town and…"

"I told you I'd be back today, John."

"I know that but I didn't know what time and I didn't want to call you when you might still be on the road because I know you. If you'd been on the road, you would've opened that bike up and broken several laws trying to get back here as soon as you possibly could. Right?"

"Well, yes" she answered, seeming to back down just a little bit.

"And after risking your neck, you would still have had to sit here, just like us, until someone decides to tell us something, right?" he continued, a hand now gently rubbing the still tender victim of the earlier earlobe attack.

"Yes" she admitted, taking a step back towards Casey, lifting a hand to caress his cheek.

"Ok. That hurt, you know" he responded, moving his own hand when a smaller one pushed it out of the way.

"It's supposed to, you big oaf" she replied before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on the formerly oppressed bit of flesh.

"You're lucky you're my wife, otherwise you'd get spanked for abusing me like that" Casey said in a quite, husky voice that was obviously the result of warm breath and soft lips on his ear.

"Oh, so is the whole wife title official now? And, as I seem to recall, I didn't have to pinch your ear the last time you decided to spank me.."

"Oh god, please stop this, whatever hellish kind of foreplay this is" Chuck blurted out while getting to his feet. I really don't want to hear anymore of this…this…please, just go find a supply closet if you can't control yourselves" he added before turning and walking towards the admissions desk, preferring to risk his sister appearing to trank him rather than have to listen to anything else that might leave him with images he could never get rid of.

"Chuck Bartowski" Ginger called after him. "You can spend all those nights making me do all that dirty stuff and now I can't talk to my husband without you…"

"Ginger" Chuck hissed, spinning back around to find her smiling and John Casey looking ready to kill, "you know that doing 'dirty stuff' was you cleaning parts for your uncle's bike and the only reason you had to do 'dirty stuff' was because you're not as good on a pool table as you think you are" he finished.

"Really? My husband seems to think I'm really good on a pool table…and other places as well. Isn't that right John?"

"Stop it! Just stop it right now. I don't want any more images I'll never lose and…"

"Chuck" Ellie's voice called out and suddenly four people were paying attention to nothing but the brunette who'd just entered the waiting room.

"How is she El, how's Sarah?" Chuck asked, wanting to cross the waiting room but temporarily unsure if he could trust his legs to carry him the short distance. He felt Casey and Ginger move to stand at his side, both suddenly forgetting their playful banter from moments before.

"She's going to be fine, Chuck" she answered, crossing the distance to stand in front of her brother. "The bullet went through with minimal damage but it did manage to nick an artery before exiting. The damage was very small and we were able to repair it without an excessive amount of blood loss. Whoever applied the filed dressing did a great job and it definitely helped slow the blood loss."

"When can I see her, Ellie?" Chuck asked after letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"She's being transferred to a private room and I'll take you back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ellie" he said before closing the distance between them and pulling his sister into a hug. "Thank you, sis" he added softly, his voice quavering slightly as the worry slipped away, replaced with an almost overpowering sense of relief.

"Let's go see my sister" Ellie announced, giving her brother a final squeeze before releasing her hold and turning to lead the way.

Chuck paused and turned to look back when he realized that no one was following him. Casey and Ginger were standing as close together as two people could get without touching, both of them staring at him. Glancing to the other side of the room, he was surprised to see Bryce Larkin still seated, his head bowed as if he'd found something interesting on the floor.

"You guys coming?" he asked. "Bryce?" he added, watching as the his former best friend looked up, relief and confusion both easy to see on his face.

"I'll check in on her a little later, Chuck. I need to take care of something first" he answered, getting to his feet and then walking over to stand in front of him. "I'm glad she's ok, Chuck. I promise, I'll stop by a little later" he finished and then turned around, disappearing out the main entrance.

Turning his attention back to Casey and Ginger, he raised an eyebrow with an un-asked question.

"I need John to follow me home so I can get all this road grime off of me. I promise we'll be back as soon as I can grab a shower and some clean clothes."

"Why do you need me to follow you home?" Casey asked.

"John, I don't need you to follow me home…I need you to follow me home" Ginger explained, the different emphasis on the word need explaining it all.

"It's fine, Chuck" Ellie voice told him she'd rejoined the group. "Sarah won't be conscious for at least an hour so they'll have time to go home and get cleaned up" Ellie said before grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him towards the elevators.

"See you guys soon?"

"Yeah, Chuck, of course" Ginger answered before grabbing Casey's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

Turning around, he found his sister standing with her hand on the open button, waiting for him to join her with an open elevator beckoning behind her. Without a word, he moved to join her, suddenly very eager to see his wife. He'd find a chair and sit with her until she opened her eyes and he knew that she was back with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck felt a hand playing with his hair and immediately wondered how he'd managed to fall asleep. The last thing he remembered, he'd been sitting at Sarah's bedside, his hands wrapped around her left hand. He remembered lifting the hand to his lips and gently kissing her wedding band before lowering it back to her side. He remembered bending over and resting his forehead on the mattress and now, someone was running their hand through his hair.

As his awareness returned, he realized that the hand he'd been holding earlier was now missing and when he raised on of his hands and captured the fingers that were combing through his curls, he felt the distinctive features that told him he was now holding his wife's hand.

Lifting his head, he found a pair of striking blue eyes looking at him. There was a small, soft smile on her lips and a single tear was making it's way down her cheek.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Chuck asked, immediately concerned about what might be causing the tears that had suddenly started to fall.

"I love you, Chuck" she said with a raspy voice.

Suddenly wide awake and alert, he reached out a hand, blindly, and grabbed the cup of ice water that was sitting on the small bedside cart. Standing up, he leaned over and gently placed the straw between her lips and watched as she sipped at the cold liquid, a look of thanks and appreciation in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said when she'd had her fill and let the straw slip from her mouth, her voice already sounding better.

Never taking his eyes from hers, he returned the cup to it's resting place and then used a thumb to gently brush the moisture from her cheeks. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then kissed each cheek, the salt from her tears leaving a bitter sweet taste in his mouth.

"Are you ok?" he asked, needing to know the cause of her tears.

"You mean, besides being shot?" she replied with a smile as the hand that had been in his hair drifted down and gently stroked his jaw before seeking out and finding it's counterpart, pulling Chuck's free hand into a tight grip.

"That's not funny" Chuck told her, trying for a stern look that dissolved into a smile when he felt her squeeze his hand.

"No, it's not" Ellie's voice sounded from the doorway. "But they do say that laughter is the best medicine" she added, stepping into the room and moving to stand beside her sister-in-law's bed. "How you feeling, sis?"

"Like I've been…"

"Shot, yeah, I know. I was there when you got stitched up. That's why I have to ask you how you're feeling."

"Honestly? My shoulder aches a little and my throat's a little scratchy but aside from that, I'm just glad to see my cute as a button husband" she answered, he eyes moving from the brunette in scrubs to her husband who seemed to be hovering at her side, the look on his face reflecting the incredible lightness he felt when he realized his wife was feeling good enough to make jokes.

"Cute as a button?" Chuck asked. "Are we suddenly in some 'Family Circus' cartoon?"

"Come here, Chuck" Sarah demanded, crooking her finger to let him know that he needed to bend down to her. When he was within six inches, her good hand shot out and, after grabbing his collar, pulled him down for a kiss that was anything but chaste.

"Cut it out you two. Older sister in the room here" Ellie said after clearing her throat…twice. When the objects of her request seemed to have developed temporary deafness, she took a step closer and reached out a hand to smack her brother on the head.

"Hey!" Chuck blurted out, breaking the kiss and turning a pouting look towards his sister.

"Don't you give me that look, Charles Irving Bartowski. Sarah was just shot and underwent surgery. Quit interfering with my patients' airway."

"What? But she grabbed and kissed me."

"And who's fault is that?" the elder Bartowski asked, her features schooled into a look that bordered on displeasure while her arms where crossed over her chest. "Perhaps you're simply to irresistible to be allowed to spend time with my patient until she's strong enough to resist your charms. Maybe I should insist on you wearing a bag over your head until Sarah has had a chance to recover more of her strength" Ellie finished with a wink that Sarah couldn't see.

"What? Ellie, she grabbed me and pulled me down. She preyed upon my concern and weakness to force herself on me" Chuck whined, playing the victim card to the hilt. "Maybe I should stay away until she's feeling better?"

"Oh no you don't, Charles Bartowski. You're not going anywhere" she commanded, her hand snaking out again and this time, wrapping around the wrist closest to her and clamping down. "I won't make him kiss me again, Ellie" she promised and then turned her head slightly to find Ellie shaking with silent laughter. "Oh, very funny. Teasing the gunshot victim."

Before either of the Bartowskis could say a word, Chuck's phone started playing the Imperial theme from Star Wars.

"Crap, crap, crap" Chuck mumbled, pulling his phone from his pocket and, after checking the display, added another "crap" just for good measure.

"What?" both Sarah and Ellie asked at the same time.

"I totally forgot to call…"

"General Diane Beckman…your boss" The diminutive woman finished for him as she stepped into the room, her cell phone still in her hand. "Really Chuck? Star Wars for my ring tone?" she asked, one eyebrow cresting higher than the other. "What, am I supposed to be 'Darth Beckman" of something?"

"You know Star Wars, General?" Chuck asked, dumbfounded.

"Roan and I attended the world premiere with one of our agents who happened to have a starring role. It was quite an evening" she responded with a look that could only be labeled as wistful. "Now, that was a man who could fill out a pair of pants."

All three of the of the room's original occupants remained silent, unsure what to say until Chuck couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mark Hamill was an agent?"

"What? Don't be absurd. Harrison, now there was an agent" she answered with what could almost be almost be considered a sigh.

"Harrison Ford was an agent?" Chuck asked, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Was? Still is. Now, Sarah, according to Dr. Woodcombe, you should make a full recovery and since I'm in town for a few days, why don't we plan on having a 'get together' once you've been released" she said, using her fingers to air quote the words get together. "I have some items of interest that need to be addressed with the entire team. I'm going to leave Tom and Jerry here to handle security. I'll plan on seeing everyone tomorrow afternoon…here, if necessary…home if you're feeling better, Sarah" she finished and before anyone could say a word, had turned and disappeared out the door.

"Holy Crap!" Chuck breathed out and sat down abruptly, the stunned look on his face mirrored by the same look on both Ellie and Sarah's faces.

**A/N:2 **Next time, Harrison Ford, the agent and how it was Fulcrum that screwed up the Last 'Indy'…no, not really. Next time, the meeting, the items of interest and more. If you're still here, near the bottom of the page, please hit that review thingie…I'd really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey everyone, after recieving a surprising number of requests for more of this story9and a few thinly vieled threats of voodoo type curses), I found myself with a little time on my hands this afternoon and this happened...I know it's shorter that my usual posts but my back is killing me and I want to go home so this will have to do...for now. I will add more soon. A shout out(how very hip and cool of me to do a shout out) to Edgar Allen Dickens(and The Carrot...yeah, I know you read it) and _Wild() _for their continuing support of this story(and all the others I'm too brain damaged to remember) and I hope this chapter(let) isn't too much of a disappointment. I will be adding more to this and, yes, the rest of my scribbles as I can. The weather here is just cranking into the 'lovely' time of year...temperature and humidity in excess, hooray! In case anyone didn't get the memo, I don't own Chuck or any of the characters that appeared in the show and, lucky me, my scribbles continueto be woefully underfunded...wait, are you the one who wants to be my patron? Really? Wow, that would be swell...keep me in Top Ramen and Mac'n'Cheese and I'll tell the world of your greatness!...really, I will! now, where was I? Oh yeah, the amazing amount of errors in both spelling and grammar are strictly my own, nope, no beta here...watch me swagger with pride...well, imagine the swagger...it's there...still having fun so, thanks to Jim, the man who unknowingly created a monster when he encouraged me to write Walkabout. As always, your thoughts, good, bad or indifferant are always welcome and appreciated. _**JT**_

**Chuck Vs. The Return From Walkabout - Chapter 9**

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook Bryce Larkin from the daze he'd been in after watching the video from the last mission. Chuck had been right, he had missed something that even a 'newb', fresh from the farm, should have caught. He'd been sure that Chuck had just been reacting to Sarah getting shot and lashing out at anyone he could blame the injury on but, after watching and then re-watching the video, he'd come to realize that something was definitely wrong.

"Find anything of use, Agent Larkin?" General Diane Beckman asked, her tone leaving little doubt that she already knew the answer and was just waiting to see if the man would give her the answer she needed.

"Yes, ma'am" Bryce replied, struggling to keep the look of shock from his face as he took in the sight of General Diane Beckman, standing at the entrance to Team Bartowski's conference room, dressed from head to toe in worn looking black leather. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail and wrap-around shades pushed back on her head, the woman looked younger than he'd ever imagined she could look. "I missed a hostile and that resulted in Sa…Agent Walker being wounded" he explained, looking down at the laptop in front of him, the video frozen with the 'shadow' he'd missed plain to see.

"Agent Bartowski" the director of the NSA pointed out while allowing a miniscule smile to escape after noticing Bryce Larkin's subtle double take. "She's surprisingly vocal about being addressed as such and I'm beginning to get used to it. Now, I was reviewing the after-action video within minutes of hearing about Sa…Agent Bartowski's injury and you're right, you did miss a hostile. Under normal circumstances, you'd be getting a stern reprimand and then you'd be sent back to the 'Farm' for a re-certification course" the diminutive woman responded, "but this isn't even close to being a normal situation, is it?"

"No ma'am, it sure isn't. What's going to be the next move?"

"If it were up to me, I'd have you removed from Team Intersect but, as much as I hate to admit it, that call isn't totally up to me. According to Dr. Bartowski, Sarah is going to be spending the night for observation but she'll be going home tomorrow and there will be a team meeting as soon as possible. I think you should spend the next couple of days deciding how you want to handle this because I'm fairly sure that Agents Bartowski are both going to have their own thoughts on the matter and , as much as I hate to admit it, they seem to be building this team into something extraordinary."

"Yes ma'am" Bryce replied, "they are and, you're right, I do need to figure out if I'll be able to offer this team something it needs."

"That sounds like a good plan, Agent Larkin" the General said while turning to leave. "Before you hurt yourself wondering, I was already on my way here when I got the call and the leather is for my ride to San Diego to visit my nieces."

"You ride, General?" Bryce couldn't help asking. He'd heard rumors but seeing actual evidence was totally different.

I have since I was young …er woman, Agent. After things have eased up a little, maybe you should ask Chuck about a General riding bitch" she answered before disappearing through the door.

'What the hell have you been up to, Chuck?' Bryce mused to himself before shaking his head and then looking back down at his laptop, hitting the start icon so he could review the footage…again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Chuck. Wake up, Chuck. I'm hungry and this hospital food isn't cutting it. If you really love me, you'll sneak me in some pizza" Sarah announced while lightly tapping her fingers against her husbands head. She wanted to smile at the sight of the brown curls that her fingers had been lightly threading through for the last thirty minutes. She'd tried to convince him to go home the previous evening and had been secretly thrilled when he'd refused, telling her that his home was where ever she was. When she'd realized he wouldn't budge, she'd tired to convince him to share the bed with her, telling him that he could slide in on her good side. Refusing her offer because he was afraid he might accidentally cause her pain while he slept, he'd pulled a chair to the bedside and had made himself as comfortable as he could.

Sometime during the night, Chuck's back had awoken him and he'd shifted around until he'd finally made himself comfortable with his head resting on the bed by Sarah's side and an arm resting across her waist. He'd actually been awake since his wife had started carting her fingers through his hair, choosing to remain motionless while enjoying the sensation.

"Pizza? For breakfast? Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"How long have you been awake, Mister Bartowski?" Sarah asked, her voice scratchy from sleep but still filled with love and playfulness.

"Since you started trying to straighten my curls" he answered, slowly sitting up and moving to wipe away the small amount of moisture that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. "Drool and morning breath…sexy" he added with a smile before slowly getting to his feet. "I'll be right back" he said before moving over to the small table on the far side of the room and, after digging around in a small paper bag, producing a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"What about me, Chuck?"

"Right here" he replied, reaching in and pulling out a second toothbrush. "I'll bring you a cup of water after I finish making sure my breath is minty fresh."

Oh no you don't" Sarah said while throwing the thin hospital covering off of her and starting to swing a leg over the side of the bed.

"Sarah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chuck asked, alarmed.

"I'm getting out of bed so I can join my husband for some tandem dental care" she explained while moving her second leg to join the first and standing up before her suddenly panic stricken husband could make it to her side.

"Sarah, what…what?"

"Chuck, I've been shot before so I think I know what I can and can't do. Besides, it's just my shoulder so I'll be just fine."

"Don't you think your doctor…and sister-in-law, should be the judge of that?" Ellie's voice asked from the open doorway, the stern look on her face leaving no doubt that she didn't agree with her patient's plans.

"Ellie, it's just a shoulder wound. I can make my way to the bathroom just fine" Sarah explained, moving to take a step towards her goal.

"You really should listen to your doctor" Chuck said with a smirk as he stepped to Sarah's side and put an arm around her waist. "I tried to stop her, El" he added, ignoring the sudden look of betrayal shot his way from his wife. "Although I do have to admit I enjoy the view" he added with a whisper, making no attempt to hide as he looked at the back of her hospital gown.

"You dirty old traitor" she said with a laugh while grabbing his ear and turning his head so he was looking at his sister. "You better tell the truth or else I'm going to follow medical advice and abstain from any strenuous physical activities for the next two weeks…or longer."

"You wouldn't dare" he whispered with a hint of doubt behind his statement.

"I went over two years without, do you really want to bet on me being able to go two or three weeks" she whispered back.

"Five years…plus" Chuck whispered back, wiggling the fingers on his right hand in a blatant attempt to offer a visual reminder of the number five. "I think I win the celibacy contest" he added and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh very mature, Chuck. How about this?" Sarah asked and then grabbed his ear lobe between her thumb and forefinger, "I Win!"

"Ouch! Ok, ok, you win. Apples, apples…"

"You and that silly show. I think the only reason you make me watch it is because I made the mistake of saying that I liked _Firefly_" Sarah shot back before giving the ear she'd taken hostage one final twist before letting go.

"Would the two of you please stop" Ellie blurted out. "Yes, you're in love and sickeningly sweet about it but do you have to continue babbling on when your older sister is standing right here? You know what? I was going to allow Sarah to go home this afternoon but since she seems to be feeling so much better, I'm going to go and get the paperwork so you can take her home this morning…that way we won't have to listen to any more of this lovey-dovey stuff. I swear, Chuck, if I'm emotionally damaged because of your behavior, I'll, uh, I'll...well, I'm not sure what I'll do but it will be swift and befittingly horrible" the older Bartowski promised with a glare, and then snorted twice before bursting out laughing, ruining the whole 'threat' vibe.

"Go brush your teeth and then get your things together, you're going home" she commanded once she'd gotten her giggles under control. Grabbing the clipboard from it's place in the small rack on the door, she stuck her tongue out at her brother and sister-in-law and then quickly turned and disappeared.

"After you, Mrs. Bartowski" Chuck said with a terrible British accent before taking a step to the side and bowing at the waist while sweeping a hand out in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Why thank you, Mr. Bartowski" Sarah replied, her own British accent sounding much more believable. "How very gallant of you" she added, giving a slight bow before turning and walking towards the bathroom.

"Tis nothing, madam. Besides, the view from back here is so much better."

**Thoughts?** You know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I know it's been a while but life can sure throw you curves. For those who might be interested, the cause for my absence is mentioned in my blog and that's why I'm not gonna talk about here. I want to thank OM and EAD for their thoughts and kind words. This chapter is drastically shorter than my usual stuff and that's mainly because I wanted to post something and this happened this afternoon while we had a lull at work. I'm gonna try and get back to my other scribbles and hopefully have some more up soon…no promises but I'm gonna try. I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this, thanks. As always, I don't own Chuck or anything connected to the Chuckverse. I also don't own Hot Pockets but I have marveled at their tasty goodness. Jim, thanks for the nudge. Sorry I've been away. _**JT**_

CHUCK Vs. THE RETURN FROM WALKABOUT - Chapter 11

Chuck and Sarah had barely entered the courtyard of the apartment complex when the front door to their apartment flew open and a smiling Ginger was moving quickly towards them. Before they'd taken another two steps the redhead had taken up residence at Sarah's left side, a slightly worried look on her face as she seemed to hover while glancing from Sarah to Chuck and then back again.

"I thought you weren't getting sprung until later today" the school teacher stated while falling into step beside the pair, clearly ready to lend assistance if Sarah needed it.

"Ellie let her go early after claiming that the entire wing of the hospital might slip into a 'sugar coma' because my beautiful wife was acting to 'lovey-dovey' and sweet, right , Mrs. Bartowski?"

"That's exactly right, Chuck" Sarah replied, her tone of voice leaving no doubt that she thought the exact opposite. "It wasn't because you're a big old softy who tricked me into getting out of bed so you could leer at the open back of my hospital gown. I'm sure she didn't notice the way you were staring as I made my way to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth, after you accused me of having morning breath."

"I did no such thing" Chuck spluttered, missing the wink his wife quickly shot at the woman walking beside her. "You were the one who insisted on getting out of bed for some tandem dental care and the whole 'open gown' thing was just a happy by product which, ok, I will admit to maybe taking advantage of…once."

"You only looked at her ass once?" Ginger asked with a snort of disbelief as she paused at the front door and waited until Sarah had stepped into the apartment and then slipped in between the pair, effectively blocking Chuck's entry. "John and Diane need to speak to you, Chuck. It seems that General has something for the two of to do this afternoon and I need some time with your wife before the welcome home party tonight."

"But I…"

"Chuck, go. I'll be fine" Sarah announced before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a quick but obviously passionate kiss.

"Oh god! I see what your sister meant" Ginger's voice echoed from further in the apartment. "Get moving, Chuck. You know you don't want to keep the boss waiting."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck replied before giving his wife another quick kiss before then turning around and starting across the courtyard.

"Quit staring at your husband's ass" Ginger's voice said from just behind her as Sarah stood in the doorway. "I think that Ellie might have been right about the two of you being dangerously sweet. Now close that door and come give me a hand in the kitchen. "

"Yes ma'am" Sarah said with a laugh before closing the door. "It is a nice ass" she mumbled quietly and then laughed when she caught Ginger's raised eyebrow. "What? It is!"

"Yes. It is. Coffee?" she replied before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

"That sounds wonderful" Sarah admitted, following her friend into the heart of the apartment, a smile playing about her lips as she silently planned how to get her husband alone and how to 'work' around her injured shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a quick knock, Chuck let himself into John Casey's apartment, calling out his arrival as he closed the door behind him. Stepping into the kitchen, he couldn't help the double take when he caught sight of General Diane Beckman, wearing her worn leathers, sitting at the dining room table with a bottle of Sam Adams clutched in her hand while she tapped away at the tablet sitting in front of her. Casey sat across from her, staring down at a pile of paperwork spread out in front of him, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"General, Casey" Chuck said, pausing to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the small dining room, giving serious thought to following the General's example and grabbing a cold beer for himself. Turning and taking a small step, he reached for the handle of the refrigerator door and froze when the head of the NSA spoke.

"Grab me one as well" Diane Beckman instructed without bothering to turn and look, simply lifting the now empty bottle and wiggling it gently.

"Yes ma'am" Chuck answered, stepping over to the refrigerator and then standing, stunned, once he'd pulled the door open. In the years that he'd known the gruff NSA agent, he'd never seen much more than bottled water, beer and old take out cartons barely filling the shelves but now the entire appliance was packed full. Allowing his eyes to wander, he took in the wide variety of healthy looking food stuffs and, because he couldn't resist the temptation, he pulled open the freezer door. He thought the sight of healthy food making their home in the big man's refrigerator had been shocking but he wasn't prepared for what he found, or more precisely, didn't find in the freezer.

"Casey, what happened to your stockpile of Hot Pockets?" he asked in a hushed and stunned voice.

"There's no beer in the freezer, moron" the older man barked at him, his eyes never lifting from the papers in front of him. "Get the beers, close the frigging doors and get your bony ass over here so we can go over this material" he added with a grunt.

"What happened, Casey? Did the wife take your Hot Pockets away from you?" Chuck teased, pulling out the two beers and then making his way to the table. After handing a beer to his boss, he slid into the vacant chair to her right, a little surprised when he noticed the ghost of a smile on the General's lips. "So, Ginger put her foot down about your nightly scotch and Hot Pockets dinner?"

"Shut it, Bartowski, or else…"

"Or else what, Sugar Bear?" Chuck shot back with a smirk. "You'll put your foot up my ass?"

"No, I'll have Ginger tell your wife that she needs to do away with your sugar bombs breakfast cereal since they're really not that healthy…and maybe the red bull as well."

"That's not funny, Casey" Chuck shot back, suddenly wondering if he'd pushed the big man too far.

"I'm not joking, Chuck. Now, look these over" he said, pushing a small stack of papers across the table. "The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can begin putting together a plan."

"A plan, Casey?"

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski" the General jumped in, "we need to formulate a plan to deal with 'The Ring' and what we've managed to uncover of their possible plans for the future. "

"Well, what's our first step?" Chuck asked without looking up from the sheaf of papers in his hands.

"As soon as the other guests arrive, we'll get started" Diane Beckman replied before taking a swallow from her beer. "I know we'll have to go over some things more than once but I'd like to keep the repetition to a minimum. I'm going to go over and explain a few things to Agent Wal…Bartowski. When I return…"

"General, are you expecting Sarah to return to duty so soon after…" Chuck blurted out, sounding worried.

"Calm down, Chuck. I've already spoken with Team Bartowski's doctors" the diminutive woman explained as she got to her feet, "and I agree with your sister that Sarah needs time to heal before returning to the field. We're going to need everyone at 100% and I'm going over there now to give her the news. I'll be back shortly."

"Yes ma'am" Chuck answered, returning his attention to the papers in his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chuck was just finishing the last page of the stack in his hands when a knock sounded at the apartment's front door. Looking up after Casey's grunted invitation to come in, he was surprised to see his father walking in, followed by Carina and, most surprising of all, Bryce Larkin

"Just fucking great" Casey mumbled under his breath when he caught sight of Bryce Larkin walking into his apartment. "The things you see when you don't have a gun…or orders."

"Easy, Casey" Chuck said softly, making eye contact and giving a quick shake of his head. "Let's wait to see what the General has in mind."

"I hope it's to use him as bait" Casey replied, no longer trying to speak quietly and leveling a murderous glare at the agent who actually seemed to be looking less confident than he usually did.

"Dad" Chuck exclaimed as he got to his feet and turned to great the man who'd been absent from so many years of his life. "It's good to see you" he added, reaching out a hand, tentatively, and then stepping into a quick hug. When he stepped back, Carina moved forward and ignored the extended hand, pulling him into a hug that he was sure Sarah might not have approved of. Just as the thought went through his mind, the sound of his wife clearing her throat cut through the air. Stepping back quickly, he looked towards the front door and found his blonde angel standing next to General Diane Beckman.

"Alright, since everyone's here, let's get this meeting started" the short woman announced and moved to take her seat at the table. "The sooner we go over all of this information" she said with a wave toward the papers scattered in front of her senior agent, "the sooner we can get to Agent Wal…Bartowski's 'welcome home' party. Find a seat, boys and girls, and pay attention" she continued, taking control of the gathering, leaving no doubt who was in control. "Now, first things first, it appears that "the ring…"

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AN: again…**Once again,I know this is much shorter than my usual but it was really just an exercise to see if I could get back into things. I'd appreciate any thoughts on my effort. _**JT**_


End file.
